A New Dawn
by Scriptseeker2000
Summary: Team 7 meets a differnt way and leaves the leaf village at a young age. When they return they must face challenges that none should. When war comes they find themselves on the front lines. Their fates will detmine the shinobi nations future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: Do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

This is my second attempt at a Naruto story as I have writers block on the first. Hopefully this will give me inspiration to finish that one as well.

This story will have some changes from the Naruto storyline but bascially similar. I came up with an idea and decided to try and write it. Enjoy.

Another body dropped to the ground with its head landing a few feet away. The killer walked over the body while putting his sword back in the holder. He then stood still and calmly surveyed the area around him. His eyes memorized every area of the kitchen making sure he had missed nothing. Five people lived in this house, two males and three females. There were five corpses drowning the floor with their blood. Satisfied that everyone was accounted for the man nodded to himself and quietly walked out of the house into the cool night air.

The killer looked down the street calculating his next target. He had already invaded three homes and killed 11 people without making a sound to alert the others. He estimated that his partner had done similar meaning a third of the compound had been killed. Now only two third remained and if things were kept quiet collectively they would be finished in ten minutes. With that thought in mind he ran down to the next house already starting hand signs.

However he was interrupted by the sound of a small explosion. He stopped in his tracks and saw lights of houses with the still living start to come on. Knowing stealth was no longer necessary the killer jumped above the house in front on him and did some hand signs in a flash.

"Grand fire ball technique." He whispered as giant orange flames shot from his mouth until it formed one giant fireball. The fire ball continued its assent downwards and exploded upon impact of the house. The killer landed in front of the flaming rumble not bothering to see if anyone had survived the blast. He was confident that no one did.

The killer was met as several people ran from their houses to check on the disturbance. Some had hastinely put on clothing and a few had their weapon pouches strapped on. Two of these armed people saw him and ran in his direction.

"Itachi, what the hell is happening, are we under attack?" One of them yelled.

The man known as Itachi watched the two approach him without speaking a word.

"Hey Itachi, didn't you hear Shun. Are you alright man, did you get hurt." The other man asked with concern.

Itachi said nothing again but moved without actually appearing to move. He was now behind the two who called out to him.

Before wither could react a kunai was thrust through Shun's back and pierced his heart. Shun opened his mouth is surprise and horror as he fell forward. The other man turned to his falling friend only to meet a swift chop block to his adam's apple. He felt his lungs collapse and his throat start to fill up with blood. As he fell to both knees he glimpsed Itachi walking past him and struggled to sputter out one word before he died.

"Why?" He whispered with the last of his strength.

Itachi didn't stop in his step but answered the question none the less.

"It is not for you to know." He said.

The man didn't know what to make of this answer and soon didn't have to think of it at all as his world went dark.

Itachi continued walking forward as now the other Uchiha's had seen his actions and knew he was their enemy. They started to form up and prepare their attacks. It wasn't suppose to go like this but plans had to be altered as situations occurred.

"Traitor!"

"Coward!"

"Monster!"

"You're dead Itachi!"

"Burn in hell you bastard!"

All these insults and more from Itachi's Aunts, Uncles, and cousins yelled at this him as their eyes turned red as they activated their Sharigans. Some had no tomoes, others had one, and a few even had two. But as Itachi activated his own bloodline he was the only one that had three black tomoes in his eyes. None of his family noticed this to caught up in their own rage. It was an oversight they would regret.

Over two dozen kunai were thrown in his direction. Itachi as quick at lighting withdrew an wind mill shuriken from his back and retracted all four blades. He then threw it forward while performing another technique.

"Multiple shuriken Jutsu!" He said as the one shuriken turned into thirty.

The shurikens strength easily outmatched that of the kunai and deflected them harmlessly. But half of the shuriken continued their course right into the crowd of the attacking Uchiha's. The crowd jumped away to avoid the attack but now all were fast enough. Three were decapitated while another lost his arm. During this distraction Itachi created two shadow clones and all three went on the attack.

Two more Uchiha's met their end as a clone cut them in half while they were in the air from dodgeing the shuriken. Another Uchiha met his end as the other Itachi clone used the earth decapitation technique to leave only the head above ground. From there it was easy for the clone to simply put a kunai threw the vulnerable head and end the life.

The original Itachi found himself surrounded by four members of his clan.

"You'll pay for what you have done here Itachi, we'll make sure of it." Said Tenchi, a cousin of Itachi.

"I will live, you will die, no other words need to be spoken." Itachi replied in a cool manner.

The words as well as the demeanor only seemed to further enrage his clan and they rushed at him.

A round house kick was aimed at Itachi's head in which he ducked. Only to meet a right hand to his face. Itachi smoothly moved his chin a fraction upwards and avoided the punch as well as trapping the hand between his chin and neck. As the Uchiha tried to free her hand Itachi turned lifting her body and slamming her into another member of his family who came at his blind spot. Both went tumbling backwards and hit the ground hard. Of the two still standing one tried to sweep his legs. But instead of jumping to avoid it Itachi raised one foot and brought it down hard on the sweeping leg shattering the ankle. The Uchiha yelled out it agony grabbing his leg in pain.

Itachi was about to finish him when the fourth slashed across the back of his neck. Itachi back flipped over the sword and man and appeared behind him. Before his Tenchi could recover Itachi wrapped both hands around his neck and face and twisted. There was a sharp crack and Tenchi slid to the ground with his lifeless eyes staying open. Itachi then turned his attention to the two he knocked down earlier who were now back up and in fighting position. But they noticed Tenchi's death stare and hesitated in their actions.

This hesitation cost them as the two Itachi's clones appeared behind them and ended their lives quickly.

Itachi turned his eyes away from his clones and to the family member who was still grabbing his shattered ankle in pain. He walked unhurriedly to the man and looked down on him.

"A shinobi is of no use if he cannot walk. Consider this a mercy killing dear cousin." Itachi said palming two kunai.

The Uchiha tried to raise his hands in defense but it proved useless as the two kunai penetrated his eyes sockets killing him instantly.

That finished Itachi turned his eyes to his two clones. There was blood on their clothing and weapons but none of it their own. In the distance he heard more explosions and screams. His partner was finishing up and so should he.

"Only a few remain but time is running short. Those from Konahu will be here soon to investigate. Finish quickly and dispel yourselfs afterwards. I will personally take care of my parents and Sasuke." Itachi ordered them before moving off.

In no time Itachi arrived at a house isolated from the rest of the Uchiha compound. This was the final piece in starting his new destiny. He teleported inside his house and was unsurprised to see his father in full body armor seeming to await his arrival.

"Father." Itachi addressed his with respect.

Manso Uchiha looked at his eldest son with detached determination.

"I had a feeling this day would come. I had hopped your mother was right and that you were just going through a phase. She was convinced you were still the nice man that she had raised. I knew better but I kept hoping for her sake." Manso said.

"Mother always did like to see what she wanted. Even if the truth was right in front of her." Itachi commented.

"True, her ability to always look for the best in people was one of the reasons I fail in love with her. The exact opposite of a man like me. You and I are similar Itachi, which is why I'm not surprised at the way you turned out. I had a hand in making you the emotionless machine that you have become. Which is why I must be the one to put you down." Manso explained.

"You are inferior to me father, this night will be your last as well as all Uchiha's save myself." Itachi.

Manso shook his head at this.

"You always did think you had all the answers Itachi. It is a key weakness that you have yet to out grow. I don't intend to live Itachi, we both shall parish this night. As I am sure you and your mysterious partner have killed the rest of the clan by now."

Itachi blinked as Manso smiled.

"Yes, I know there is another that has influenced you these past few years. I don't know who it is for certain but I have a good idea. My regret is that I will be unable to stop him. Hopefully when sasuke grows older he will be able to. That evil should have never lived this long." Manso said tighting the fingers around his katanna.

"Sasuke would never gain that kind of strength. Not to mention he too will not live past this night." Itachi countered.

"Sasuke and your mother are long gone Itachi. They have already reached the center of the Leaf village by now. Neither you nor your partner can reach them now. This whole conversation has been nothing more than a stalling tactic. Now let us begin my son, there is a special place in hell waiting for both of us." Manso said before charging forward with his sword.

Itachi sent a quick message to his clones and engaged his father in combat. Both of their katanna's clashed sending small sparks flying. These small sparks turned into small fires and the house starting to catch ablaze. The two combatants paid the flames no attention as they were set at a stalemate with their swords locked. Their sharigans spinned at a tremendous rate as they looked at each other. Itachi was about to use his Mangekyo Sharrigan to put his father through three days of torture when Manso deflected his blade away and shoulder tackled him.

Itachi fell back a step before sidestepping his father and cutting at his back. Manso dropped and rolled forward so Itachi only hit the floor . Manso came out of his roll and turned only to meet a feet to the gut. His armor softened the blow and he grabbed Itachi's foot while falling backwards. He then picked Itachi up and threw him into the wall behind him. Itachi turned in mid air and landed feet first on the wall. He then pushed off and launched himself at his father. Maseo met him head on and their swords clashed again. But Maseo directed his sword down causing both their blades to jam into the floor. Itachi attempted to free the blame and was rewarded with a head butt and a fist to the face. To avoid further damage Itachi released his blade and jumped a few feet backwards.

Manso to released his sword and performed a quick series of hand seals.

"Multi fire ball Jutsu." He said as several small fire balls flew from his mouth in the direction of his son.

Itachi moved like a snake and dodged each of the fireballs causing them to hit the wall. More flames started to eat the wood of the house and smoke started to rise in the small room.

Again both shinobi ignored the flames and performed another jutsu.

"Firestyle: Great fire Dragon!!" Both yelled at the same time.

From each side fire formed into a giant dragon head and headed right at each other. The two dragons continued to butt heads until Itachi's broke through and crashed right into Maseo.

Itachi quickly dropped to his knees and spun about slammed his foot into Maseo chin coming up behind him. Maseo sailed through the air and slammed into the already blazing wall. He dropped to the ground and rolled trying to put out the fire.

The room was now coming down around them both and the fumes had made it almost impossible to see. But the two Sharrigan's users could see and that was all that mattered.

Itachi quickly retrieved he katanna and got to Maseo just as he got back to feet. He sliced off Maseo's left arm and watched his father fall to one knee.

"Using the replacement technique was smart to avoid the dragon father but I saw it coming. With my new Sharrigan I see all now. My clones will stop Sasuke and mother from escaping. You will die at my hands. When the time comes I shall resurrect the Uchiha clan and make it stronger than it ever was. I will not make the same mistake as you and allow our clan to become weak and complacent." Itachi told him bending down to look him in the eye.

Maseo fought through his pain and met his sons eyes.

"But before you die father you shall have the honor off seeing the ultimate sharrigan. This is my final gift to you." Itachi said as his tomoe's started to spin.

Before Maseo lost himself in the illusionary world he said one final thing.

"And this is my gift son." He said softly before activating the dozen exploding tags under his armor. Even as Maseo felt three days of torture in one second, that one second was all it took for the tags to go off. Committed to the technique Itachi could not break it and was caught in the huge explosion.

Seconds earlier across the village one of Itachi's clones had caught Sasuke and his mother in the forest as they had tried to back track their way through it to reach Konahu's gates. Sasuke was on his hands and knees in tears as his mother lay on her back from a stab to the heart. She was barly breathing and Sasuke was paralyzed with fear and sorrow to move. Then Itachi moved over him to finish the boy as well.

"Why Itachi, why?" He asked in desperation as tears continued to fall.

"It is destiny." The clone said bringing the sword down.

Suddenly the clone stiffened and its eyes seemed to widen in pain. The katanna fell from its numb fingers and it vanished into dust.

Sasuke saw this happen but paid more attention to his dying mother. He cradled her head in his lap and continued to cry.

"Sa… Sasuke… be strong my son. I don't know what happen to Itachi, but you are different. Some where along the way it heart went dark and cold. He didn't use to be like that, remember sasuke?" asked his mother weakly.

"Yes mommy, I remember." Sasuke said with his lips quivering.

"Something or someone must have changed him. I don't know what but he must be stopped. I fear you will be the only one capable of that my son. This is a huge burden to bear and I wish it wasn't so. No mother should want their son dead but I do. Please god forgive me but I do." She said words getting harder.

"Mother!!!"

She grabbed his face making him look right at her.

"I know your sacred and will one day want revenge. But sasuke please, do it the right way. Remember all you learned, find those you can trust. Stay on the path of right and gain power the right way. Please don't be like Itachi, my son I beg that of you. Promise you will not take that dark path of vengeance with only hate in your heart." She pleaded.

"I promise mother." Sasuke said wiping his eyes.

His mother graced him with a small smile.

"Good, then live well Sasuke. Become the good strong boy that I know you can be. Itachi and those who turned him will be after you, so do what you must do to survive. Farewell, my son, always know that I will love you." She said. Her eyes then closed and her chest stopped moving.

Sasuke looked down at her while he continued to hold her head. He then cradled her closer to his chest and cried some more. He would not forget what she said, he would keep his promise. One day his big brother would answer for this. But for now he cried until he felt the simple peace of sleep.

TBC

I decided the Uchiha massacre would be a good place to start. Also wanted to show that Itachi wasn't all powerful like he appears in the show.

Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any characters from it

This is the second chapter. Also to help people with a time frame the future members of team seven are eight. Also some other familiar characters will appear in this chapter. Enjoy.

Naruto crawled along the ground at a snail's pace as he came up to another building. He stopped there for a moment calming his breathing. He then slowly stood up sliding against the wall. Naruto then peeked around the corner seeing dozens of people walking the streets of Kohanu. Some were citizens, others ninja, and even a few ANBU. Everyone was talking and looking in one direction of the village. Naruto knew there was no better time to make his move than now while everyone was distracted.

He hid back behind the building while pulling the hood over his head. He was wearing a ratty brown cloak that covered his entire body. Therefore his favorite orange jumpsuit as well as the whiskers on his face prevented anyone from recognizing him. That way the people wouldn't throw things at him and chase him around the village. Hopefully it would also disguise him from his ANBU guards who were suppose to protect him.

Not that they ever did, they allowed the villagers to do whatever they wanted to him. Naruto had never understood why they called him such bad names and chased him. He didn't understand what he did so wrong that they hated him. But he knew he didn't want to get hurt anymore so he had to leave the village. That way they would stop hating him and then they could be happy. Maybe someday he could even come back once they forgot about him. He would show them he was a good boy and strong. Then they would like him. But before he left he knew he had to tell his best friend goodbye.

With that thought Naruto walked through the village keeping his head down so people wouldn't see his face. So far it was working as people were still distracted over what had happen. It wasn't long before Naruto came to a small red house. He looked both ways to make sure no body was looking at him before he picked up a rock and threw it at one of the windows. He waited for a moment before some one lifted up the window from the inside and stuck their head out.

"Naruto baka, what are you doing?" Whined a pink haired girl as she rubbed her eyes.

Naruto gave her a big smile and walked closer to the house until he was right under her.

"Hey Sakura, sorry to wake you. But I just had to tell you something." He whispered up to her.

Sakura stopped rubbing her eyes and looked down at the spiky haired blond boy. He had better have a good reason for waking her up at this time of night. Or she swore she would jump down and smash his head in.

"What is it that couldn't wait to mourning?" She whispered back.

"I'm leaving the village. I just wanted to say goodbye so you won't worry about me." He told her.

Sakura's eyed widened and she looked down at him in shock.

"What!!" She almost yelled forgetting to be quiet.

Naruto put his hand to his mouth telling her to not be so loud. Sakura nodded her head in understanding and lowered her voice this time.

"What do you mean your leaving, why?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"Because except for you and the old man everyone else hates me. They call me names and beat me up. I don't want that anymore Sakura." He pleaded with her.

Sakura lowered her head knowing Naruto spoke the truth. She never understood why everyone hated her. Even her parents wanted her to stop seeing Naruto. But after her mom got sick they stopped caring about that and spent all their time at the hospital.

"I know Naruto but where will you go? You have never been out the village and you have no money." She tried to reason with him.

He graced her with another big smile.

"You know me Sakura, I always figure something out. I'm the amazing Naruto." He said with a laugh.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his stupidity. He got through things more with luck than actual skill. That was a key difference between the two. He was rash and impulsive while she was calm and thoughtful. Still despite being the opposite of each other they still became the best of friends. Of course that use to be Ino until she became obsessed with sasuke. Sakura didn't know what the big deal was about him but Ino insisted she was jealous. Sakura tried to explain she wasn't but Ino wouldn't listen and broke up their friendship. Sakura missed her but Naruto wasn't bad for a replacement.

"Anyway Sakura I better go before people stop being distracted. I promise I'll come back one day and see how you are doing." He said breaking into her thoughts.

Sakura shook herself to clear her head. She couldn't let Naruto do this, he just didn't realize how dangerous this was. But she knew she wouldn't be able convince him of that so that left her only one choice.

"Just wait a minute baka I coming too. Let me just get a few things and I'll be down in a minute." She told him before ducking back inside.

Now it was Naruto's turn for his eyes to go big. Never in a million years did he expect this.

"But Sakura… you can't." He sputtered out.

But Sakura's head did not reappear and Naruto was forced to wait. He still was confused on what just happen and grabbed his head. It hurt when he had to think too much.

Naruto then saw a large black bag sticking out the window. It then fell out and hit the ground right in front of him. Naruto looked at the bag for a moment wandering what it was doing there before Sakura landed beside it. She had one a big black coat that covered her entire body. Her pink hair was also covered by some kind of stocking cap. Sakura saw the look he was giving her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't let them see my bright outfit and hair. Your not the only one who knows how to not be noticed." She answered his un asked question.

Naruto looked back her remembering his original thought.

"But Sakura why are you going this? Nobody hates you and you have a family." He said.

Sakura didn't answer and instead picked up her bag and gave it to Naruto. On auto drive he took it and put it over his back. She then motioned him forward and started to walk away. He followed right behind her.

"I'll answer you while we move. You were right when you said we need to hurry while people are still distracted." She told him.

"Okay."

"Now I'm going with you because I don't trust you to stay alive outside the village by yourself. You never think ahead and rush into to many things. You didn't even think to bring a map or money for food. Both of which are in the bag your carrying. Also there are some books and scrolls we might need. Don't forget I help out in the shinobi library on weekends." Sakura explained.

Naruto nodded as he did remember that. He had never been there himself. He just didn't have the patience to read a bunch of books. That Sakura was so smart also surprised him and made him proud that she chose to be his friend.

"As for family." Here she stopped for a minute before continuing. "You know that my mother died of cancer a year ago. Since then my father has pretty much ignored me and just gets drunk. He never hit me but sometimes I got scared he would." She said in sadness.

"Oh Sakura." Naruto said not knowing what to say.

She turned and gave him a watery smile before continuing.

"Anyway he'll never notice I'm gone. It will probably be easier for him since I remind him of my mom so much. But at least all that time visiting mom in the hospital I learned a lot. The medic's taught me a lot and I hope to be a strong Medic-Nin one day. Under this coat are some medical tools. You will need someone to treat any injuries you have. So you see Naruto, its makes perfect since for me to come with you." She finished.

Naruto's eyes became glazy taking in all that information but he understood most of it. He grabbed Sakura's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Thank you Sakura." He said sincerely.

Sakura simply nodded while keeping her head forward. She didn't want Naruto to see the small blush on her cheeks.

Soon they came up on a small temple that had two Anbu black ops members guarding the front doors.

"Sakura what is this place?" He asked keeping his voice low.

"I read about this place in one of the archives. It holds a scroll with forbidden jutsu's. It has been apart of the Leaf Village heritage for years. If we really are going to be on our own for a while we are going to need all the help we can get. That scroll will give us an edge." She said.

"But that would be stealing! You also said the Jutsu's are forbidden so we shouldn't use them." Naruto explained.

"The Jutsu's aren't evil Naruto, just extremely powerful. We might not be able to use them anyway. As far as stealing we aren't taking them."

"But you said-

"I am going to read in and put it right back. Don't forget I have a photographic memory. I'll memorize the scroll and write it down on another one later. Look I know its wrong but we need it. Didn't you tell me you once wanted to be strong so everyone would recognize you. Well this will help with your dream." She said trying to convince him.

Naruto thought about all that for a moment before finally nodded his head. Sakura let out a breath she had been holding and looked back at the guards.

"Okay, since there is no way we can take on two Anbu's we are going to have to get them away from here. That's where you come in. You always good at getting out of places and they don't like you. You get them to chase you while I go inside. We meet back at the water fountain near the village gates, okay."

"No problem, this is going to be fun." He said with an evil smile while rubbing his hands.

Naruto jumped out from his hiding place and right in front of the Anbu. They immediately drew their weapons.

"Hey, its that kid." The one with the wolf mask said.

Naruto then bent over and dropped his pants. He mooned them both while making fun of them.

"I bet you can't catch me. You two are too stupid and weak. Ha Ha Ha." Naruto said before pulling his pants back up and jumping away.

"That little demon brat, he'll pay for embarrassing us like that." The dog mask said before taking off after Naruto. The wolf hesitated before doing the same figuring they would be back in no time. After all they were the elite, no kid could escape them for long.

Sakura watched the Anbu chase Naruto with amazement. First at Naruto's ability to be annoying and then the Anbu's hate enough of Naruto to leave their post. Putting those thoughts aside she dashed to the temple doors. She pushed the doors open slowly and looked inside.

No big surprise inside the small room the forbidden scroll was on top of a podium in the middle of the room. What she didn't see were any traps, though thanks to the ancient diagram of the room she found in the archive she didn't need to. Sakura used her perfect charka control to put off zero energy and walked around the trip wires by memory. She also avoided the explosion tags she knew were there. This only took her 30 seconds and now she was in front of the podium.

Sakura grabbed the scroll but did not remove it. She knew changing the weight significantly would set off an alarm bringing several ninja running. She then carefully unrolled it and read the techniques.

First there was Dead Demon Imprisonment. Description: A sealing jutsu. Summons Death himself, which joins with the actions of the user. After a short period of time, in which death performs a ritual, the user then grabs onto their opponent - and is able to extract their soul from their body. This can be used until the user runs out of energy - and since it is a sealing jutsu, there is a price. The user pays the price with his life, which death devour.

Sakura felt chills at this particular jutsu. It was basically a suicide technique and Jonin level. Hopefully there would never come a time she would have to use it. She went to the next one.

Shadow Clone skill. Description: A forbidden jutsu, that creates clones - which are not just plain illusions (like the normal bunshin no jutsu). Each clone is an exact replica, capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear.

That could become useful Sakura thought. Although to perform it a good portion of charka was needed. She went on to the next.

Body blood eruption/Disruptor style. Description: A deadly form of Taijutsu that sends charka into a specific body organ. At which point the charka builds up from the inside and bursts out from the organ. Destroying the organ and specific body part closest to the organ. Requires in depth knowledge of the human body as well as precise charka control. Done wrongly the user could destroy their own body parts instead.

Sakura grimiced at that. A dangerous technique. Although with her medical skills it was possible she could learn it in time. She went to the fourth.

Demonic Illusion: Soul Eater. Description: Genjutsu that causes target to repeat darkest fear over and over again. Can cause extreme emotional distress as well as brain damage. Strength of images depends upon level of user.

Sakura nodded as that was useful. Only three more left.

Super Nova Vortex. Description: Creates a giant ball of fire from users mouth. Fire expands to three times its size and explodes outwards. Turns into a vortex of flames drawing in all things from meters around. Time of Jutsu depends on users strength. User is automatically immune from vortex pull. However if done incorrectly will incinerate user and no one else.

Sakura shook her head. Maybe Naruto or some other idiot would try that. Knowing she didn't have much time before the guards came back she quickly read the last two.

8 Chakra Gates release. Description: Release the gates that hold charka inside the human body. Opening each gate improves power in all three major types of jutsu, Tiajutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu. Opening all eight would cause instant death. After use charka coils become damaged leaving user unable to move body parts or use any Jutsu for some time.

That could be very useful. Although it did have a big down side with the damage to the charka coils. Sakura was starting to see that the jutsu's were forbidden because of the consequences of using them. They weren't evil in nature. Preparing to leave she read the final one.

Four Headed Elemental Dragon. Description: A combination of four elements forming four dragon heads. Any four elements can be chosen but the user must have an affinity for at least two of the elements. The four heads each can use an element creating heavy damage along a wide area. However the combination of contrasting elements makes dragon unstable and will turn on summoner if they lose focus at any time while summons is active.

Sakura whistled as she rolled the scroll back up and put it down. The best for last. It was a lot but she had the names and how to use them in her memory. She carefully made her way back through the traps and closed the doors of the temple as she ran off to meet Naruto.

Two seconds later the two Anbu's return just missing Sakura.

"No wonder that brat always escapes his escorts, he's good at hiding." Said the dog.

"Forget him, we should have never left the temple. Good thing no one came or we would be in big trouble." Said the wolf checking the door to make sure it was closed.

"Its fine, whatever has everyone up in a bunch is on the other side of the village. That's the Uchiha district. If anyone messes with those guys there as good as dead." The dog replied.

Wolf mask nodded his head and stood back at his post.

Back at the Uchiha district there were several Anbu, Jonin, and Chunin gathered. What they saw shocked them all beyond words.

"How could this have happen?" Asked a shocked Chunin with red eyes and black hair.

"Who could have done this would be a better question Kurenai. The Uchiha's are one of the strongest clans in Kohanu. It would have taken a small army, a strong one at that, to do all this. There is no way that many people could have entered the leaf village undetected." Said another Chunin beside her.

"Well what else does that leave?" Kurenai asked searching for answers.

"The only answer left my faithful chunin is that the attack must have come from within." Said a strong voice from behind them.

Several ninja turned and saw the 3th Hokage himself. Sarutobi had reclaimed the position 8 years ago when the Fourth and been killed destroying the Kyubbi. At least that was the official story to the residents, the ninja knew better. He was in his sixties now and all his hair had turned grey. But he was still very powerful and had the nick name of the Professor. This was because of his intelligence and the vast jutsu's he knew. He was currently flaked by four Anbu's who were acting as his body guards.

"Hokage." The ninja said as they bowed their head in his presence.

"None of that, we have a massacre to deal with. Someone tell me the current body count." The Hokage demanded.

An Anbu with a cat mask appeared out of nowhere and bent to one knee in front of the Hokage.

"Fifty seven bodies have been found so far. 28 Adults, 16 teenagers, and 13 children. We fear some of the bodies may have been incinerated by the flames. Still we estimate that it is possible that only and hand full survived if any at all." Cat mask reported.

The Hokage nodded as his eyes darken. Whether in sorrow or anger no one could tell.

"Hokage-sama, if I may be so bold." Kurneai said.

Sarutobi turned in her direction as well as his body guards. Kurneai flinched but fought to continue.

"Sir I believe you said the attack came from within. Do you mean that ninja of this village are responsible for this?" She asked in disbelief.

The other ninja too looked at the Hokage for a answer to this. Traitors in their own village were almost un heard of. Orichimaru being the first name come to mind. But no one would bring up the Hokage's past student in his presence. It just wasn't smart.

The Hokage let out a big breath and looked at all those around him.

"Yes that is exactly what I mean. Such information was only gathered moments ago from three keys elders of our council. They are now under intense interrogation of Ibuki. I expect to have more information soon."

All ninja shuddered at the Head of Interrogations Divisions name. Answers certainly would be coming soon.

"Unfortunally it seems that information has come too late. Also I have no time to explain. These are my orders and I expect them to be preformed immediately." He demanded of the all.

The ninja stood straight and awaited their orders. The time for questions were over, now it was time for action.

"I want three squads to head to the residential area and make sure of their safety. Every home is to be checked with exception. If anyone gives you trouble use force if necessary. You will be looking for Itachi Uchiha and anyone that does not belong in this village."

Their were gasps at Itachi's name but none interrupted.

"Next I want the Inuzuka clan with their dogs to patrol the whole village and look for any unfamiliar scents. Also get something of Itachi's from the Anbu barracks if nothing is found in his home. At the same time the Aburame clan will send their bugs in the sky to give us an aerial view. I want them to view the entire village as well as two miles without. Finally station an Hyuga at each corner of the village. They will use their Byukagun to search within and without the village. I am declaring a lockdown. No one leaves or enters the village until I say other wise. Everyone will have a partner with them at all time. Those are my orders, carry them out at once." He ordered.

"Yes Lord Hokage!!" Yelled several ninja before taking off.

Sarutobi let out a breath. He was truly starting to feel her age."

"Those already here I want them to continue with clean up. Bring all the bodies here. We will bury them tomorrow afternoon once everything else is calmed down." He told his guards.

One of them nodded and vanished away to give the order.

Sarutobi looked around at the destruction and death around him. Only when the nine tailed fox attacked all those years ago could he think of something more devastating happening to the leaf village.

"I can't believe the council would go to such length. Yes the Uchiha was planning a Coup de tat but it could have been handled better than this. No to mention that Itachi agreed to it." Said the tiger masked guard.

"I believe the council only gave Itachi and excuse. He had his own reason for doing this with whoever helped him. I know you worked with him Kakashi but he had changed. We must move on and do what we can." The Hokage answered him.

The tiger mask shook his head but said nothing.

The lockdown proved too late to stop Sakura and Naruto as they had already escaped the village and were in the forest. While they were escaping they compared notes on both their missions. Sakura found it funny how Naruto had lost the anbu and Naruto had been impressed how she had reached the scroll and memorized all of it.

"So what kind of Justu's did it have?" He asked excitedly.

"Some real good ones, but they come with serious draw backs. That's why they are forbidden. Once we get far enough away I'll write them down and show you." She explained.

Naruto wanted to beg her to write them down now but he knew not to. They were to close to the village. They might not care about him but they would about Sakura. He swore again to come back one day and show them how wrong they were. He would be strong and then they would respect him.

Naruto suddenly stopped when Sakura put a hand to his chest. He looked at her to ask a question but she raised a small finger to her lips telling him to remain silent. She then nodded to her left for him to look. He did so and opened his eyes in shock.

He saw a small boy about their age over a older woman. The boy was breathing but the woman was not. There also appeared to be blood pooling on the ground around them. The boys face was covered in the woman's chest but Naruto thought he looked familiar.

"I think that's Sasuke." Sakura whispered to him.

Naruto looked at her and then back to the boy.

"He has the Uchiha symbol on his back and that weird duck hair." She continued.

Naruto started to giggle remembering he called it duck butt. He sobered quickly looking back at the seen. The woman was obviously dead and probably his mother. He could see that resemblance at least.

"What should we do?" He asked. He had never seen a dead body before. Also sasuke wasn't really a friend. He didn't think in all his eight years they had ever said a word to each other. But at least sasuke didn't sneer or look at him wit hate so that was something.

Sakura said nothing thinking about the situation. Being in the hospital visiting her mother so often had prepared her some what for this scene. But even she felt fear in her stomach. Knowing she had to be the stronger of the two she knew she had to make a decision.

"The woman is dead but sasuke is alive. We can't leave him out here all alone. We'll wake him up and tell him to go back to the village." She answered as calm as she could. She hoped Naruto believed she was.

Apparently he did.

"But what if he tells them about us? They'll come after us and take us back. I can't go back Sakura." He said panicking.

Sakura shook her hand at his rambling. Naruto could be the most loyal and brave guy. But sometimes he just-

"I'm not going back, so you don't have to worry." Said a voice.

Both Sakura and Naruto's eyes widen and they looked at sasuke. His head was up and he was looking right at them. The expression on his face was hard to decipher. The closet they could guess was indifferent.

"You heard us?" Sakura asked with a squeak. Sakura became upset with herself and tried to stand tall. If sasuke noticed or cared he didn't show it.

"It was hard not to with the dope being so loud. I don't know what you two are doing out here and I don't care. I'm not going back to the village. It's better if they think I am dead before I can become stronger."

"Why?" Naruto asked curious.

"Because I gave my mother my word." Sasuke said looking down at the woman underneath him.

The three children said nothing for a moment not knowing what to do next.

"I sorry sasuke." Was all Sakura could think to say.

"Why should you be, you didn't kill her. But one day I will get the man who did." He said clutching his fist.

"Because I lost my mother too. A person didn't kill her but a disease. Like you I hope to one day defeat what killed her." She answered him.

Sasuke looked up at her curious now.

"How can you destroy something that isn't a person." He said confused.

"By becoming the best medic-nin ever. I will fight enemies in the hospital and on the field to protect those precious to me." Sakura said her voice gaining strength.

Sasuke looked at her with something coming close to admiration. He believed she meant what she said.

"What about you dope?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was about to throw a tantrum at the name when Sakura squeezed his arm. He calmed himself and answered.

"I want to become stronger so the leaf village people will respect me. Also to protect all those precious to me. If I fight and protect them they will have to like me. I Naruto Uzimaki make this vow and I never go back on my word." He said with a big smile.

Sasuke fought not to roll his eyes at the smile but took in the words.

"Just how will you get stronger?" Sasuke asked seeing if he had an actual plan.

Naruto began to say something then stop. He then sat down and started rubbing his head. Both Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped and nearly fell over.

"I'm not sure but Sakura said she's knows. She's real smart." He said getting back to his feet.

"Really." Sasuke said looking back at the girl.

Sakura fought not to blush at the appraisal. She wasn't a fan girl and she didn't want him to see her as one.

"Yeah, she packed all these books, scroll, money, and tools that I carrying. She also snuck into the forbidden scroll chamber while I distracted the Anbu guards with-

"Naruto." She interrupted him. Sasuke did not need to know that. She didn't want him to think she was some lowly theif.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he looked harder at Sakura. She had gotten to the forbidden scroll. He had heard about its powerful jutsu's but never dreamed he'd actually see it. It was deep within the village and was always guarded. That someone like these two could get it was beyond imagining.

"You can't be serious, there is no way you two could pull that off." He accused.

Naruto became angry and puffed out his chest.

"Don't call us liars teme, we did. Tell him Sakura." He said.

Sakura closed her eyes and rubbed her big forehead.

"Fine but I'll give you the short version as me and Naruto need to keeping moving. So listen carefully because I'm only going to say it once." Sakura told him.

Sasuke raised an eye at her tone. No girl had ever talked to him like that. It made him all the more interested.

"Go ahead."

Sakura did so in under a minute and then looked back towards the village.

"Alright now you know how. I wish you luck sasuke but me and Naruto have to go."

She bowed to Sasuke and then his mother while saying a small prayer. Naruto followed her example and prayed as well.

"Come on Naruto." She said starting to head off.

"Wait." Said sasuke getting to his feet.

Both stopped to look at him as he picked a katana off the ground.

"I'm going with you." He said.

"WHAT!!" the two yelled.

"You two want to get stronger and so do I. It makes sense to stay together at least for a little while. Their will to dangers kids like us can't handle alone." He said walking up to them.

"You just want the jutsu's we took." Naruto accused him.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"That too." He admitted without regret.

Before Naruto could start Sakura stopped him.

"Find Sasuke, but were equals your not in charge understood."

"Okay, but I still what a say. Also a look at any other jutsu's we obtain."

"Deal now let's go. According to my map rock country is a three day journey where we can stock up and maybe learn a few jutsu's. From there we'll decide our next course of action. Out goal is to learn every jutsu from every village we can. That way one day we will be strong enough to make a difference." She told them.

Both boys nodded and followed her farther into the forest. Sasuke cast one last look at his mother and then turned his head forward to his future.

On the other side of the forest two other figures were making their escape from the leaf village. Although one was almost carrying the other.

"That was a foolish mistake Itachi. If you had simply finished him off instead of showing off you wouldn't be in the mess you are now." An angry voice.

Itachi sneered at the man helping him steady as he grabbed his chest.

"Stop your complaining Madera. It was you who got caught off guard and caused that huge explosion that alerted everyone. It was suppose to be quick and silent. I am starting to doubt your claims of the strongest Uchiha in history. With that kind of sloppiness no wonder the first beat you in battle so many years ago." Itachi told them.

Madera suddenly stopped and buried his fist into Itachi's stomach. The youth bent over in pain and Madera grabbed his head. He the jumped out of the tree and smashed Itachi's head in the ground. He smothered it there for a few seconds as Itachi waved his arms and legs trying to free himself. But his injuries and Madera's strength made that impossible. Madera finally pulled him from the dirt and brought the gasping Itachi face to face with him.

"Never bring that up again or doubt my power Itachi. I could have easily killed the entire clan myself including you. Consider yourself fortunate to learn from me and be spared." Madera growled at him.

Itachi said nothing as he was still reaching for air. Madera blew a disgusted breath and dropped his hold causing the youth to fall to the ground.

"You can complete the journey on your own. Don't make me wait too long." Madera said before taking off.

Once getting his breath back Itachi slowly got to his feet. He was angry at his treatment but maintained his calm mask. Returning to the tress and running at a slower pace he became grateful at not telling Madera once piece of news. That sasuke had survived because of his father's final act. He had temporarily lost consciousness causing the clone to lose form. No telling how Madera would have reacted to that failure. Besides, sasuke just might become useful to him in the future anyway. He wouldn't continue to be Madera's pawn forever. Itachi had his own plans.

"Yes little brother, you might just prove to be my trump card in this game." He whispered to himself before continuing his journey.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any of its characters

As suggested in a review I will deal with more background in this chapter. I felt in the anime to much of the back story was glossed over. I wanted to explain how things might have happened. Also although Naruto will basically stay the same Sasuke and Sakura's personality will not. Especially Sakura as like a lot of anime's I've seen girls don't get very strong parts. I mean there wasn't a single strong female character in DBZ. I don't know if the Japanese or gender bias or what. I hope I'm wrong. Anyway enjoy.

Sarutobi sat at his desk looking over yet another stack of paperwork. He sure hadn't missed this part of the job when he had retired all those years ago. But his chosen successor passed and he had to take the mantle again. It seemed he just wasn't meant for the peaceful like after all.

Not that there was anything peaceful right now. It had now been a week since the now named 'Uchiha Massacre' had happened. Even after that time the village was still nervous and it was showing everywhere. The citizens no longer went out at night and even in the day they walked in groups. Small talk was at a minimum as everyone rushed to do their jobs and chores and then went straight home. This was not how he wanted things to be. He didn't want his people to be afraid in their own village. But he knew it would take time for them to relax again so he would be patient.

Another of the reports talked about the total body count from that night. Not a man, woman, or child had been spared in the Uchiha district. It seemed Itachi and his partner or partners had been very thorough in their destruction of the clan. The carnage and fires had made it hard to identify all the remains but they were reasonably sure all were accounted for.

Itachi's mother had been found a small ways from the village. He wasn't sure how someone not a ninja could have gotten that far while none of the rest did. Though her fate had been the same and she too had been killed. What had been strange was that the ground was greatly disturbed around the area as if several people had went through that area. His scouts had said perhaps three or four. It was concluded that Itachi and his coconspirators had taken the route of escape and killed her on their way. It made sense but something still bothered Sarutobi. They had been so precise about everything else but left such an obvious trail. Back then he had considered sending a team to follow the trail but ultimately decided against it. The killers had too far of a head start and they had to concentrate on protecting the village from further attacks.

This brought him to his next piece of paperwork. Word of the Uchiha massacre had gotten out rather quickly and there were already stirrings from other villagers. Both rain and cloud had sent condolences and offered any support for Kohanu. Other smaller villages had offered the same but these two warranted further studying. The Leaf was hardly on good terms with the two. They weren't enemies but neither were they friends. He had sent a few select shinobi to check on any suspicious military movements. He knew many would see this event as a weakness in Leaf and might be tempted to exploit it. While it was true their strength had been diminished Sarutobi was confident his village was still one of the strongest. He just hoped he wouldn't have to prove it too soon.

If anything could be considered good news it was that there appeared to be no other attacks through the village. Every home and business had been searched and nothing unusual found. Only a few had protested at the invasion of privacy but they were put aside whether quickly and without harm. Having no other dead bodies was a blessing. A complete count of the village was underway but any missing so far were contributed to being on missions or simply visiting somewhere else for a time. He hoped it stayed that way.

A big exception to that was the missing form of Naruto Uzimaki. He had yet to be found at his apartment or at any of his hiding places. It was not strange for Naruto to go missing perhaps a day. But an entire week was unheard of. The Anbu who were assigned to guard and keep tabs on him had no idea where he had gone. Although Sarutobi hadn't missed how they hadn't seem too distressed about it. He had his doubt's on just how well they actually looked after his charge. But those who saw him as nothing but the nine tails were hard to find. He had done the best he could. Still, that didn't make feel any better about the situation.

There were several scenarios on what might have happen to the boy. The worst case scenario was that he had been taken by Itachi and his people as they left the village. But he chose to believe that unlikely since the killers wouldn't have had time to look for Naruto after the alarms had been sounded. Another scenario was that he had simply ran away. By the way he had been treated Sarutobi could hardly blame the boy.

He only had two friends the Sarutobi knew of. One was himself, and the other Sakura Haruno. He had sent someone to the Haruno house to speak with her to see if she knew anything. The father had said Sakura was sick and had not left the house for days. His representative had asked if she went to the hospital but the father had replied she hadn't liked them since her mother had died in one. On receiving this information Sarutobi reviewed the Haruno file and saw in fact the mother had died from cancer one year ago. That proving to be a dead end Sarutobi had sent out a carrier pigeon three days ago to recall one of his spies back home to help with the search. Hopefully he would arrive soon.

Sarutobi was interrupted from his thoughts at a knock on his door. He turned his head to the paperwork and pushed it aside. Anything that gave him a moment away from it was a blessing.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened and Ibuki the Head of Interrogation and Torture Division walked through the door. He closed it behind him and stood in front of the desk.

"Lord Hokage." He said respectively.

"What news do you have for me?" Sarutobi asked getting right to the point. He knew the man in front of him did not appriate small talk. He always got right down to business. This made him a master at his job but lacking in the social department.

"The three elders you had me interrogate have finished signing their treason papers. I have received all the information they knew. Things related too the Itachi case as well as everything else. A few things in which you will find very interesting Lord Hokage. I only await your word to proceed with their execution in which the charge calls for."

"You have it." The Hokage said without hesitation.

Ibuki nodded his approval and went on to the next section of his report.

"The elders told me of how Itachi reported to them the plans of the Uchiha clan to take over leadership of the Leaf six months ago. Their reasons being that the village had become weak since the nine tail attack. They felt you cautioned on the side of peace and negoation instead of reinforcing out power in armed conflict. As the years went by they felt the Leaf would be destroyed if things continued at the present course. As the strongest clan in Kohanu many within believed they should lead the way and bring us back to the position of strength among the Shinobi nations. Itachi told them not all agreed but most did." Ibuki stated.

"How honorable of them to be so concerned about the village. One might wonder why they didn't bring these concerns to me instead of deciding I and the council had to be forcefully removed and them put into a position of power." Sarutobi commented with some sarcasm.

"I asked this and they stated that Maseo did bring up his concerns but that you ignored him. Itachi commented that his father said you were showing your age and that it was the final straw for him." Ibuki.

"Maseo has always made it clear we should be more aggressive. If it was up to him the Third Ninja War would have never ended without the complete destruction of Iwgnaure. True we had them on the defensive but utter destruction was not warranted. Not to mention we would have sustained far more losses than we did. I tried to explain that to Maseo then but he would hear none of it. He reminded me legends had been created during that war including the Yellow Flash. The conversation could have gone on but the other clan heads agreed with me and an agreement of cease fire was reached." Sarutobi defended.

"You don't have to convince me Lord Hokage, I was there. But it appears Maseo never got over it and that led to this plot. Itachi told the elders it was still in the planning stages until total agreement and a plan of attack were decided on. The Elders told them to continue to spy on his family so enough information could be gathered and then brought to you Lord Hokage. They told him a charge of such magnitude had to have more proof before it could be moved upon. Of course as you know they never did tell you nor did they plan to ever do so." Ibuki continued.

"Did they give a reason for leaving me out of the loop?" The Hokage. Not that mattered but he was curious were there excuse was.

"It seems that they too thought you were out of touch. They wanted a change of leadership too, but not the Uchiha."

The Hokage waited for a moment for Ibuki to continue but he did not. It seemed the Jonin wanted him to ask. That was strange for a man such as this but Sarutobi decided to play along.

"Who?" He asked.

For the first time since Ibuki had given his report he was smiling. Sarutobi grimaced as such an expression did not look right on him.

"Danzo, a prominent member of the council who I believe you are well acquainted with Lord Hokage." Ibuki said keeping the cruel smile.

The Hokage's eyes darken at that name. Yes he knew Danzo very well, the man was pushing very hard for leader of the council and almost had the votes to do so. As Hokage he still held the highest rank had final say on most things. The council leader was a close second had more say on things not dealing with combat. The last council head had died recently in his sleep of old age. He and Danzo had not been friendly. Sarutobi did not want Danzo to take the vacant seat but his vote counted as only two in this situation. He could not over throw the council on this decision.

"Somehow that does not come as a surprise to me. That snake can be quite charming and convincing when he puts his twisted mind to it. Did they supply sufficient evidence about Danzo's involvement in this?"

Now Ibuki lost his smile.

"Unfotunally only verbal communications and nothing written down. Even under extreme pressure they will not speak against him in any court. So if we took him to trial it would the words of dead people we can not prove actually said them. Also no physical evidence to support it. I would suggest we not take that course of action at this time. Although his activities should be looked closer at from now on." Ibuki offered.

"Sound advice, I will look into later. Finish your report Ibuki." Sarutobi said.

"After six months the elders told Itachi he had collected enough evidence. The told him they had brought it to your attention and that you decreed they must be killed. They told him that if such a betrayal were to be made public it would destroy the village. They told him you also said Itachi himself would be given the task of doing it. This was show your confidence in his skills and well as a way to prove his own loyalty to the village. That way there would be no doubt that he had nothing to do with the betrayal. The Elders said Itachi accepted the mission without complaint and said it would be handled tomorrow night. Of course one of them slipped up and got drunk at a bar the next night and told the story. The owner quickly brought it to some passing ninja's attention. And the elder and his two comrades were brought to you. The rest you know Lord Hokage." Ibuki finished.

Sarutobi sat further back in his chair and thought about all he had just heard. Yes he did remember the rest. The three elders had been beside themselves and admitted to the plan almost instantly. He had found it hard to believe at first until explosions had been heard. He had then sent off several squads to the Uchiha district and even went himself. The anbu insisted he take escorts and he didn't have time to argue. Not that it had made any difference. The enemy was long gone and they had been too late. Sarutobi closed his eyes for a moment taking it all in.

Ibuki saw his leader close his eyes but he had not been formally dismissed. So he maintained his position and awaited further orders.

The Hokage finally opened his eyes and looked back to his surbonidate. The man was a true professional. He would stand there and not say a word for days if he had too. Sarutobi was thankful for loyalty even if it bordered on obsession.

"Thank you for your report Ibuki. You may proceed with the executions now. Dismissed." He finally said.

Ibuki bowed and left the room without a word.

Sarutobi opened one of his desk drawers and took out a cigarette. He lighted it with a small jutsu and took a few calming puffs. A bad habit but one he was too old to change now. The paperwork would kill him long before the smokes did.

"That pretty much sums up the situation on what happen. What do you think of the whole thing?" He asked the room removing the cigarette for a minute before putting it back in.

There was silence for a moment until the back wall seem to shiver and a person took its place. He had long spiky white hair and read paint on his face. He had a red and grey outfit as well as a large scroll on his back. On his feet small sandals that didn't seem to fit him.

"How long did you know I was there Sarutobi-sensei?" He asked with a small laugh. The man had walked around the front of the desk and sat in front of the chair that Ibuki had ignored.

"Since Ibuki opened the door when he first came it. He didn't notice the invisibility jutsu but I did. Don't forget I taught you everything you know." He answered.

"True, including the love of Ichu-paradise books. I am currently working on my sixth now. I'll make sure you get an advance copy." The white haired man promised.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and decided to move on to another subject.

"It seems you got my carrier pigeon in record time. I'm sorry to call you back so soon but it was necessary." Sarutobi explained.

"Yes, I heard of the Uchiha Massacre before your message arrived. You know bad news gets out faster then good news. Coincidently I have some information dealing with that as well. But I'll tell you about it afterwards. I trust you called me back more than just to add another defender to the village. The sharks may smell blood in the water but no one is going to attack. They all remember how powerful leaf ninja are from battles in the past. The Uchiha's didn't make this village, no matter if they thought otherwise." The man assured the Hokage.

"That is good to hear Jiraya, but you are correct. That is not the reason I summoned you back. This concerns a duty of yours that you promised to one of your students." The Hokage explained.

The Man known as Jiraya's face become serious now. He knew exactly what his former sensei was referring to.

"Has something happen to Naruto?" He asked without mirth.

"I don't know, that is what I want you to find out." Was the response.

Jiraya got up from his chair and leaned on the desk.

"Explain." He said in tight calmness.

Sarutobi ignored this small form of disrespect and explained the situation. Once he finished Jiraya tuned his back and looked at the door. He said nothing for a long while. Sarutobi could see the way his body kept tensing that he was going through several emotions.

"I'm sorry, I should have done more." Was all the Hokage could think to say. He knew his former student blamed him for Naruto missing and he couldn't disagree. He blamed himself as well.

Jiraya kept silent for a moment longer before his body suddenly relaxed. He then turned back around with a sad smile.

"You have nothing to apologize for sensei. Minato left me in charge as the boys guardian. I should have been around guarding him. You have an entire village to look after, you can't pay all your attention to one boy. If this is anyone's fault it is my own." Jiraya said.

Sarutobi opened his mouth to protest but Jiraya held up his hand.

"It's no point is passing blame from each other. As the boys guardian it is my responsibility to find him and I will do that. You say only you and this girl were his only friends."

"Yes."

"What can you tell me about her?" Jiraya asked sitting back down.

Sarutobi searched through his files until he came to the one dealing with the Haruno's.

"She comes from a small family. I wouldn't even call it a clan. Her name his Sakura Haruno and she is the only child of Rigen and Sara Haruno. Rigen is a merchant while his wife Sara worked in our library. Grandfather was a ninja on the mothers side but not much information on him. Only that he was a distant cousin of the First. By all accounts they weren't close as the relation was very slight."

"Sakura herself helped her mother in the library sometimes and is said to be an intense reader. Said she even sneaked into the ancient archives a few times when no one was looking. Being so young no one considered a big problem since she wouldn't have understood what she found in there. Although she was given an IQ test at age six and scored quite high. Estimations from her teachers was that she would probably be genius level when she reached mid teens. For this reason the teachers told the mother to encourage Sakura to continue to read. The mother agreed with the assessment and Sakura was being groomed to be head librarian one day." Sarutobi stopped for a moment.

"Sounds like a smart career choice. But from what you told me of Naruto they don't sound that compatible. How in the world did these two become friends." Jiraya asked.

Sarutobi looked from his reports and at Jiraya.

"Your right, they are nothing alike. You wouldn't have found any information on how they got together in this file. That information I got from Naruto himself as well as Sakura the few times I met her."

"You met the girl personally?" Jiraya asked surprised.

Sarutobi smiled at this.

"How could I not, all the other kids avoided Naruto like the plague. I had to meet the one who had seen past others resentment and seen the true him. She was exactly as Naruto described her to me. Smart, soft spoken, and kind to people. That is except to people who made fun of her large forehead. This was how the two meant. At age five a group of girls were making fun of Sakura's big forehead and Sakura ran to the swings and the group chased her. Naruto happen to be their at the time and the group of girls screamed at seeing him there and ran away. Sakura continued to the swings and grabbed Naruto thanking him for scaring them away. From there they talked and hung out constantly. They defended each other and were left alone except for a girl name Ino was had been Sakura's friend before. She ignored Naruto but was never mean to him. The two girls broke up over some boy six months ago and since then it had just been her and Naruto." Sarutobi finished.

"Well sounds like they are close. You say this Sakura was sick during the day Naruto left and hadn't seen him right. Well if she better now, I would like to have a word with her anyway." Jiraya stated.

"I'm not sure, but I hope she is. If not she will have to get over her fears of the hospital as it could be something serious.

"Fear of hospitals, why." Jiraya asked.

Sarutobi looked back to the Haruno.

"Sara Haruno got cancer 14 months ago and stayed in the hospital until she died two months afterwards. The girl and father visited almost four days a week. It was during this time that Sakura made friends with the nurses and started learning from them. The last time I spoke to heard she said she wanted to b a medic-nin. Then she would find cures to all the diseases so people like her mother wouldn't die."

Jiraya's face showed confusion now.

"That doesn't seem to be some one who would be scared of hospitals. Quite the opposite in fact. Also I understand being a medic but why a medic-nin? She wants to fight on the battlefield as well?."

A smile came to Sarutobi's face.

"She explained that to me once. She said Naruto was always getting hurt and he told her his plans to become a ninja. She decided she would protect him like he did her so she would become a ninja as well as healing people."

Sarutobi then frowned.

"That's strange, it says here for the past year Sakura has volunteered to work at the hospital on alternate weekends. I don't believe I missed this before. You are right Jiraya, there is no way she is scared of hospitals. Something is defiantly not right here. Perhaps I'll pay a visit to Rigen myself and ask some questions." Sarutobi said with new determination.

"No sensei, you have too much to do here. I'll handle it. Something is defiantly up and it might have something to do with Naruto." Jiraya assured him.

"Very well, but before you go you said you learned a few things that might have to do with the Uchiha massacre."

"Well not the massacre itself, but one of the individuals involved. It seems my old teammate Orichimaru had joined up with another group. I don't know its members yet but they all appear to be missing S class nin. I can only image what there goals are but with bad guys of that high order it can't be anything good." Jiraya began.

The Hokage shook his head at more bad news.

"Yes, I can only image. So you only know there is a group of them. Not an exact number or their goals. Hell what about a name."

"Now that I do have, they cal themselves the Atuski. I also know that they are expecting a new member soon with quite 'Powerful Eyes". It isn't too much of a stretch to think they were talking about Itachi. Not to mention that one or maybe two of the members were gone at the time of the Uchiha massacre. I don't know where there base is but I plan to find out." Jiraya finished up.

"Are you saying they were the true masterminds behind the Uchiha massacre? But to one end, and why not make it public if they want to be known."

"I don't think there ready for the spotlight yet. I'd rather not expose them myself until I have more information on what their permanent plans are." Jiraya cautioned.

"Very well, I will trust your judgment in this. Now go to the Haruno's and get some answers. The longer Naruto is missing the more dangerous it is for him and well as the rest of the shinobi world." Sarutobi told him tossing him the Haruno file.

Jiraya quickly read the address before puffing away. He reappeared at the house and knocked very loudly. He heard grumblings behind the door before somebody finally opened it. He came face to face with a man who hadn't shaved in days and whose eyes wandered back and forth. Jiraya recognized the signs quickly, the man was drunk and had been for some time.

"What you want?" The man asked leaning on the door for support.

"Rigen Haruno, I need to speak to your daughter Sakura Haruno." He told him.

"She sick, come back later." Rigen said before closing the door.

Jiraya grabbed the door before it closed and pushed it back into the man. It hit Rigen in the chest sending the man falling back waving his hands in the air. He sat on the floor looking in no hurry to get up. Jiraya grabbed him by the collar and brought him an inch from his face.

"The only one sick here is you. Tell me which room your daughters in, now." Jiraya told him losing his patience.

Rigen was sober enough to read the threat in his eyes and answered.

"Second door on the right, watch out for the mess." He said before his eyes became glazy again.

Jiraya snorted and threw the man on a near by sofa. The kitchen had dishes pilling up as he walked by. There where also dirty clothing all over the floor. Not to mention a few beer can's and trash that hadn't been taking out in days. This place wasn't fit for pigs, let alone people. He finally reached the door that her father had indicated was hers and opened it

Unlike the rest of the house this room was spotless. There was a desk with writing material on the right. The bed that was made in the middle. A small shelve for a few books and a closet. Not a thing was out of place. It appears the bio of the girl had been accurate.

The only thing out of place was that the bookshelf appeared lopsided. There were empty spaces for books and the remainder hadn't been straighten. Not unusual for most but it was for a girl as neat as this one. There also appeared to be two hangers at the bottom of the closet. Like chlothes had been gathered in a hurry and she hadn't had time to put them back. Few would have noticed these things but he did. The conclusion that he came to was that the girl had left, runaway. Considering her living situation he couldn't blame her. But with the timing it begged the question if she left alone. With all Sarutobi had told him it seemed unlikely.

Minutes later found Jiraya inside the small apartment that had been given to Naruto. Although calling it an apartment was generous at best. It was basically just two rooms. A kitchen/den and a bedroom. While not messy as the majority of the Haruno house was it also wasn't clean. There was a cracked plate on the table and some sour milk inside a glass. Jiraya checked the fringe and only saw the spoiled milk carton, cheese, and some bread.

He closed the fridge and tapped on the front were a few colored drawings. One was a crude picture of Naruto and the Hokage. He could only tell that because the names were above the drawings. Next was him and the Sakura girl in bright pink. Last was Naruto, Sarutobi, and Sakura all standing beside each other. Above that it was titled family. Lastly a small paper was taped on that he saw was a grocery list. But the hand writing was neat unlike the picture and had a femine feel to it. It seemed the Sakura had been here before and tired to remind him to resupply. He was very interested in meeting this girl who seemed to be a real friend to his ward. It also seemed more and more likely that they had left together. He was glad about that because at least she had some smarts. The few test papers he had found in the boys bedroom had shown poor grades.

Well Jiraya had searched both places and still didn't know what direction they had went to. He guessed that the girl was leading the way so he had to think of where an eight year old girl to smart for her own good might go. He decided that she would probably look for supplies so he would look for the closest merchant shop outside of the Leaf village. They had a seven day head start but they were still children. If they were alive and he hoped they were he would find them. He would not let Minato down.


	4. Chapter 4

Diclamer: Do not own Naruto in any way.

Consider this my Thanksgiving gift.

There was much chatter in the market place as people bargained to get the best price they could. On every side of the street different kinds of items were being sold. On one side the fruit and vegetable vendors had set up their stand. On another fresh meat from animals were on sale. The meat was pricy as animal meet wasn't numerous and the hunters who caught and killed them had to be paid as well. There were also a few restaurants where people could dine in. Although at the moment very few did.

Money was still rather tight in the Rock village from the war ten years ago. Now it was known as the Third Shinobi War where a few select ninja and made a name for themselves. It had involved a few villages but the main two had been The Land of Earth and the Land of Leaves. One particular legend had been formed there from the Leaf named the Yellow Flash. His strength had devastated rock armies and lead several other strong leaf ninjas into their territory. It had also caused rock to stipulate a flee on encounter directive to all their ninja if they met him on the battle field. Iwgnaure was a proud village but did not want to face total destruction. They had surrendered to Leaf and called a cease fire. To Kohanu's credit they made no attempts to control Iwgnaure. Only certain stipulations so war wouldn't start again. But rebuilding had only finished three years ago and rock was still getting back on its feet.

For this reason Kohanu and Iwgnaure enjoyed a quiet peace but no friendship. There were those in rock who still held grudges against their defeat and it would take time to heal old wounds. Incidently it was this war that had made the Leaf village so well respected by the other nations. No one brought up any ideas of attacking a village that had shown its power so immense. But then there was the death of the Yellow Flash eight years ago defeating the nine tailed fox. Next the destruction of the powerful Uchiha clan from within the leaf borders only a week ago. News had traveled fast and for once the seemingly invisible village appeared to have a weakness. Such opportunities were not be wasted. The Leaf village had been dominant for years, now seemed like a perfect time to change that. That where those who couldn't help think their village would fit the new role nicely.

"I tell you Funji, Kohanu has had this coming. They've been on top to long looking down at us like we're cockroaches. I say we strike now while their still recovering. There are others who agree with me. You hear a lot of talk around your stand, what are others saying about it?" A grey hairing man asked the vegetable vendor in front of him.

The young man in his twenties with straight black hair didn't answer him for a moment as he counted out the man's change. Once he got it he gave it to the elder man and answered the question.

"Well everyone's talking about it. Some are like you Saya while others don't want us to get involved. Personally I agree with the latter. After all these years were almost back on track to what we used to be. No point destroying all that progress and starting another war just for the sake of revenge." Funji answered him.

Saya sniffed at that.

"Ah what do you know anyway. You were just a teenager when the war was going on. You didn't fight like I did along with others. You didn't see your comrades die or have to endure being captured. I spent a month as a prisoner. I couldn't do a damn thing while my fellow shinobi fought. Until the bastards finally let me go saying the war was over and that we had lost. I swear I almost took that guys kunai and shoved it down his smug throat. But the other prisoners stopped me and dragged me out kicking and screaming." Saya told him with anger.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. But I've heard from others that were captured and they said they weren't treated all that badly. They were fed and allowed to bath almost every day. They were interrogated for military positions and strength but never tortured. Are you saying it was different for you?" Funji asked.

"That's not the point, they took our dignity!! For years we were the laughing stock of the other villages. It is only through the last few years that our military strength has become formidable. Meanwhile the Leaf Village is revered for how they put us down. We had to construct new buildings and alter our way of life, they didn't. It is not revenge but justice. They must suffer the same way they made us do." Saya said with spit flying out of his mouth.

Funji wiped the spit away from his face before replying back calmly.

"That still sounds like revenge to me. You right I wasn't there and I hope to never be put in that position. But the Leaf Village has done nothing to us since then. A war is not warranted. Not to mention they too have suffered. The nine tails did a lot of damage before it was stopped. The Uchihia's were one of their strongest clans. They have lost things as well Saya, is that not enough?" Funji begged.

Saya snorted and picked up his bag of groceries.

"Not nearly enough." He said before turning his back and walking away.

Funji just shook his head and looked up at they sky. The sun was starting to descend so he would probably stay open for one more hour. Then he would go home and look over his inventories and see what he had to re order. He had a good week and had sold a lot. There were many things that would have to be restocked. Still it was a good problem to have, it beat the opposite.

"Hey guy, if your done daydreaming how about some service." Came a voice in front of him.

Funji shook his head to clear it and berated himself for not paying attention to his customers. In his line of work that just wasn't done.

"Sorry sir, what can I do for you?" He asked looking ahead. At first he saw nothing but a head of black hair. He then turned his eyes down and saw the hair was attached to a kid.

The boy held up a list and showed it to him.

"I need these things. Don't try to cheat me either. I may be a kid but I know how much things cost." The boy said.

Funji had long ago gotten use to rude customers so this kid's attitude did not offend him. He took the list and looked at the five items on it.

"I have all these items, it will cost you 11 quartz." Funji replied to the boy.

"Make it ten and you got a deal." The boy replied.

Funji stopped himself from rolling his eyes. It seems that people were learning how to barter younger these days. He was about to tell the kid no when he saw the look in his eyes. The darkness and determination he saw there made his bones rattle. Not comfortable with the feeling Funji nodded and bagged up the supplies the boy wanted. The boy took the supplies and gave him the money. As Funji was putting the money away two more kids walked up to his stand.

"You get everything?" Asked the girl. She seemed to be around the same age of the boy. She was pale skin with emerald colored eyes. He couldn't tell her hair color because she had a scarf rapped around her head.

"Of course, I even have some money left over. You just have to know how to talk to people." The black haired boy said with a smirk.

The other boy, with blue eyes and blood hair, rolled his eyes. If Funji wasn't mistaken he also appeared to have whiskers on his face.

"You got something to say dope?" Asked the black haired boy.

"No, just not surprised at how arrogant you can be. But what else could I expect from a teme like you." The blond replied.

Black haired clenched his fist around the rest of his money walked toward the blond. The blond walked towards him as well. Funji was about to tell them to go away as he didn't want a fight in front of his stand. It wouldn't due for business. He was saved the effort when the girl put herself between them both.

"What part of not drawing attention to ourselves did you two baka's not understand? We got what we came for lets go." She said to the both of them.

The blonds shoulders slumped and he turned away. The other boy kept his posture but made no attempt to continue to move forward. He kept his eyes even with the girl appearing to try to imitate her. The girl looked at him with an annoyed look showing she was not affected by his cold stare in the least. The boy finally blinked and turned his head away with a scowl on his face. The girl let out a sigh before turning Funji's way and bowing.

"Sorry for the trouble sir, we thank you for you service and will be on our way." She told him with a forced smile.

He nodded his acknowledgement. The black haired boy sniffed in contempt but was ignored. The girl turned and walked away with the blond following right behind her like a wounded puppy. The black haired boy stared at them for a moment before blowing out a breath and following them.

Funji could only shake his head at what he had just witnessed. The children could not have been more than seven or eight years old. But here they were in the market place buying supplies of their own. He had seen that that blond boy had a bag of something as well. It wasn't the first time kids had bought from him but the parents were always nearby. He had seen no adults near them. Also even though they acted like siblings just by looking at them Funji could tell they were not related. None of the three shared any of the same characteristics. Still it wasn't his business and he would be closing up soon anyway. But at the back of his mind he wondered how long that first kid had been standing there. If he was there for a while just how much of Saya's conversation did he hear.

Sakura was fighting to keep her cool as they walked away from the vendor. It was just like her father all over again. Except instead of being the mother to a grown man she was now one to two boys. The trek through the jungles had had been hard and long. It took them twice the time she had thought to reach the rock village. The food she had brought had run out on the fourth day and they had to hunt. Luckily sasuke proved good at setting traps. They had dined on rabbit, birds, and snake before finally reaching the village on the sixth day. Of course then living arrangements had to be considered. Sakura had only a little money she took from her fathers room. They decided to once again stay at the edge of the village on top of a hill.

Sakura had heard Rock was mountainess but she had not expected this. The maps she had did not do it justice. Unlike the leaf there were not as many trees. Instead there were hills and plateaus. Further up from the residential district there were huge mountains. They seem to surround the village making it a very defensible area. The rock village had chosen its location wisly. No wonder Leaf had trouble reaching it during the war so many years ago. It had been fairly easy for her and the others to get in since they were children. They also wore no head bands so they would never be considered ninja in training. They had all agreed they were runaways from a small village that had recently been destroyed. The guards had let them in with little fuss, although their eyes did linger or Naruto.

Still now they at least had more supplies and even some money left over. They would have to sleep at the edge of the village again even with the money sasuke had pick pocketed from a few people. Sakura hadn't been in favor of such methods but knew they couldn't be picky. Sakura and Naruto were also wise enough not to bring up the massacre. Sasuke had told them nothing and they had only heard about it once entering the village. Still even Sasuke had looked surprised at some of what was said. Shaking her head from all these thoughts and frankly tired she moved on until they could reach their sleeping place again.

Naruto walking a few paces behind Sakura kept his eyes forward so he wouldn't have to look at the Uchiha bringing up the rear. He knew Sakura didn't like it when they fought. Naruto had to admit that he was the one who started the last fight. He would have to do better. Like Sakura said they had to keep a low profile. Not to mention he should give Sasuke a break since his whole family had be killed by his brother. Naruto never knew his family, but that was better than what had happen to Sasuke he had no doubt. If the teme cold calm down his attitude he would try to as well. He didn't think the two would ever be friends. But at least they could get along without throwing insults or punches.

Naruto was also concerned on what they would be doing next. He understood they needed supplied but then what. How were they suppose to learn new jutsu's just by walking around. Sakura had told him it would take time. Naruto didn't like waiting and told her so. Sasuke had answered for her and said it was necessary. It they were found out to be from Leaf they would be killed in an instant. Naruto had agreed and they were now setting up places to visit around the village to learn more. Naruto put his hands in his pocket and locked ahead.

Sasuke watched the two people in front of him with mixed emotions. Naruto acted stupid and was constantly annoying. Most of the time he wanted to tell the dope to shut up and punch his face in. Sakura usually beat him to it and he was frustrated at her from stopping his fun. He could accept that the girl was smart. She had proved that by breaking into the temple and bringing supplies on their journey. But he got angry when she talked down at him and even sometimes ignored him. He was not use to such treatment, especially from girls who were always all over him. The Uchiha's were a proud clan and demanded respect from others.

Sasuke's steps slowed when he realized that was past tense. The Uchiha's _had _been powerful and _had _been respected. But now only he and his other brother were the only ones left of his once powerful clan. It still made his blood boil at what Itachi had done. He didn't know why and he really didn't care. He would get his revenge one day. But he would do it the way he had promised his mother. Sasuke refused to break his word to the person he loved the most.

In this way he too was impatient on there so called mission to learn every jutsu from every village. It was a grand mission to accomplish he knew none had do so before. Ninja primarily knew jutsu from their own village and a few from others. The tasks they were undertaking would prove hard if not impossible. But Sasuke knew that if he was to get strong enough he had to do it. Like it or not the two with him were his best chance to accomplish that. He had no choice but to at least get along with them.

Still he needed someway to release all this energy he built up. Thinking back to that vendor he knew just the way. Now to convince the other two to go along with it. Naruto would be easy as he was always filled with energy. Sakura would be hesitant but would agree if he explained it the right way. With a genuine smile on his face he jogged up to Sakura to tell her what he had in mind.

Funji just finished packing up his kart as the sun started to set. There was very little light left and Funji wanted to get back before it was dark. His house was on the other side of the village but he knew a short cut. He wished he didn't have to sell his goods so far from home but it couldn't be helped. This was where all the business was. With that he picked up the bars on his kart and started rolling it toward home. He by passed others doing the same and a few even leaving theirs here. Funji trusted people, but not that much.

After rolling his kart for a while he turned into a alley that was his secret short cut. This area of the village was where building had been too devastated during the war and not bothered t be rebuilt. As a result not many people came through thus area and didn't know about his route. Its wasn't much but Funji enjoyed having at least one secret to himself.

Which is why he was surprised when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw several shadows. They were too far away for him to tell who they were or how many. It appeared his short cut wasn't so secret after all. Funji let out a sign of disappointment and continued his journey.

He quickly turned when the footsteps got louder and faster. He opened his mouth wide when he finally got a good look at them. There were four of them and that all had some kind of weapon. Funji quickly turned back around and pushed his kart full force. The rock ninja didn't patrol this sector. He had to get out of here and get help. That thought stalled as something cracked against his head and he fell down. The kart rolled a few more feet before it stopped as well.

"Where you think you going peddler? Me and my friends want some of your goods." Came a rough voice from above him.

Funji groaned and turned his head to see who was talking to him. It was big man with a shaved head and several tattoos along his face. He was smiling down at him but it was a cruel smile.

"Just take what you want and let me go. I don't want any trouble." Funji said rubbing his sore head.

The man laughed as well as the people behind him. He put his bat over his shoulder and looked back down at Funji.

"Thanks for offering but we weren't asking for your permission. We are going to take what we want. Which is your food and your money. Then your going to take us to your house and we'll take some more. If you got some good stuff we're just break your legs and let you live. If not…" He left on.

Funji's eyes widened at the implication. There was no way out, he was going to lose everything. Despite his best efforts he started to cry. This only made his robbers laugh even harder.

"Check out this guy, crying liking a little baby. We sure picked a winner this time boys." The man with the bat said.

"Yeah, what a wuss." Another said holding a chain.

The leader lowered his bat until the end of it was just inches from Funji's nose.

"Crying time is over. It's time you lead us the way. We'll take everything once we get to your home. Try anything funny and suffer the consequences." He said.

"I can't stand to hear this guy talk anymore." Said another new voice.

The robbers looked up confused and raised their weapons in defense. Funji too looked around. But more so because the voice sounded familiar.

"Who the hell is that, show yourself coward!" The leader yelled holding his bat close.

The reply was a laugh, except it was a different voice.

"You were right teme, these guys are a bunch of pushovers. I can see them shaking already." Said the voice from the darkness.

The leaders eyes went red at this as he stepped in the voices direction.

"That's it, get out here now! I'm going to teach you punks a lesson." He yelled.

Suddenly a small form jumped over the head of three of the hechmen and landed right in front of the leader.

"What the hell? Your just some punk k-" the leader began before a foot shot up right between his legs.

His face lost all color and he fell to both knees releasing the bat. The small figure quickly picked up the bat and smashed it against the leaders head. The man fell to the side and did not stir.

"BOSS!!" Yelled the three would be robbers.

Sasuke turned around to them with the bat over his shoulder. Not exactlty a weapon for a ninja but he could use it. Besides there was no way he use his own weapons on simple bandits. These guys were scum but he wasn't going to kill them. He was about to advance on them when Naruto entered the fight.

While rolled up into a ball Naruto plowed into the bandits legs. Two fell to their backs while the other one tripped into the building wall. Naruto jumped onto one of the ones that fell and kicked him in the chin. While the guy was dazed Naruto landed a few solid blows to his head with his small hands and the guy was out.

Naruto turned to the other man just I time to barly avoid a knife blade to his face. He did lose a few hairs on his head though. Before the man could swipe at him again Sasuke slammed the bat on his hand causing him to drop the bat. After that both Naruto and Sasuke double teamed the man beating him to a bloody pulp.

The last man pushed himself from the wall just in time to see the third member of his gang being beaten up by two boys. Gripping his crowbar in hand he decided his best option was to run. He turned to do so only to feel a slash to his right thigh. He looked down and saw a small girl with a scalpel in her hand. He also felt his right leg weaken and he was forced to one knee. Confused by the pain the girl made two more incisions into each shoulder. Now he couldn't get his arms to move.

"I just severed several key artieries in your body. Nothing that will kill you, but you won't be able to move that well let alone fight. Stop robbing people, or next time I'll make it permanent." She told him.

He looked at her blankly as her free hand went behind his neck. He then felt her squeeze something there and his eyes widened. They then suddenly closed and he dropped to the ground fast asleep.

Sakura looked at the man for a moment before turning her back. Her stomach felt funny but she fought to over come it. If she was continue this path she would have to heal and kill in then future. It wasn't necessary this time but one day it would be. In this way she actually envied Sasuke and Naruto. They had no problem looking for a fight. They knew how to back it up to as she looked at the three unconscious bandits.

"Not bad for out first group fight." She said.

"These guys were simple thieves, the real fight is when we face other ninja. This hardly counts as a warm up." Sasuke replied with a small frown.

"Hey we just saved a guy Sasuke, be happy with that." Naruto countered.

Sasuke snorted but said nothing else.

"Wow, that was amazing. I owe you guys my life." Said Funji slowly getting back to his feet.

The three children looked at him then. During the fight they had actually forgotten he was there. They would have to be more careful with their words in the future.

"I don't know what I can do to repay you guys. But if I can do something for you just name it." Funji continued.

"How about giving me back my money. No to mention some information." Sasuke instantly answered.

"Sasuke, you can't ask him for our money back. He gave us what we paid for. We would be no better than these guys if we took his money now." Naruto argued.

"We're not forcing him. Not to mention he did say anything we wanted." Sasuke said back.

"I didn't exactly say anything." Funji said to himself.

Sasuke and Naruto started to argue among themselves as Sakura checked all the bodies. They were breathing well and nothing life threatening. Satisfied she turned to the vendor.

"You'll have to excuse my friends, their idiots." Sakura explained.

"HEY!!" came a shout from both boys.

Sakura waved her hand in their direction telling them to be quiet.

"You can keep the money but we will need some information. Also maybe a place to stay for a few nights until we get settled." She continued.

"Actually that's a good idea. Our present location leaves us too vulnerable. In a home we would be more guarded and view our surroundings without others knowing about it." Sasuke said thinking about the advantages of staying in an actual house.

"Not to mention we would stop sleeping on the grass." Naruto added his two cents.

"You kids have been sleeping outside, for how long?" Funji asked shocked.

"We better walk and talk. These guys might wake us and be stupid enough to try and fight us again. Their no challenge so I don't want to waste the time." Sasuke said walking up to Funji.

"Your right Sasuke, we still have to pick up our gear and bring it to his house. It's not to far from here so we'll stop there first." Sakura agreed.

"You got enough space for the three of us mister?" Naruto asked walking up as well.

Funji was really confused at this point. Here these were mere children but they were talking like adults. Well except maybe the blond, but he seemed smart for his age. Also there was the way they had fought. They had taken down four grown men who easily weighed five times as them. The one with black hair had mentioned something about other ninja. But these kids were too young to be ninja, it just wasn't possible. But the proof was right in front of him.

"Again with the daydreaming, lets go." Sasuke said getting irritated with this guy. He walked ahead of them.

"Don't mind him, he's just very impatient." The girl said with a small smile.

"You look hurt so I'll push your kart." Naruto offered.

Funji was about to protest that it was too heavy when the blond haired boy grabbed both bars and picked the kart up. He struggled somewhat but held it steady as he pushed it forward.

"Naruto is very energetic, you're actually doing him a favor my letting him push it." Sakura assured him.

Funji nodded his head numbly as he walked with the girl right beside him.

"Also besides Naruto, the guy in front is Sasuke, and my name is Sakura." Sakura spoke up again.

"Nice to meet you Sakura. My name is Funji Kenshin. Don't take offense but you guys don't look like your related. I also don't see any adults around. What exactly is your story." Funji asked politely as he could. He was really curious about these three.

Sakura maintained her calm as she told the story they had agreed upon. They were three orphans from a small village that had been destroyed. They never saw their attackers because they had ran without looking back. Their parents were dead and they had met outside the village. The three stay together and moved on to find somewhere safe. Also to get stronger so one day so they could defeat those who killed their families.

"I'm sorry for your lost. It seems you three are getting strong by what I saw today. I would have been in big trouble if you hadn't come along." Funji told her when she was done.

"Yes, it was a good thing Sasuke noticed those guys eyeing your stand when he was there. He figured they were going to try and rob you. You were nice enough to us so we stayed around and followed you when you closed up. We stayed a good distance behind so we wouldn't be noticed by them or you. Sorry we couldn't stop them from hitting you the first time." Sakura told him.

He gave a small smile at that.

Don't worry about it, it could have been a lot worse. Besides you did say it was your first group battle. You three made a pretty good team for a first time fight. I'm sure you three will reach your goal in no time." He encouraged her.

Sakura smiled at him before looking down.

"I hope so, I don't know how much time we have." She whispered.

Funji didn't hear her and got lost in his own thoughts. The kid Sasuke was fast. He had taken out the leader before the guy even knew what happen. Naruto was like a bulldozer, the boy didn't care about what kind of damage he inflicted on himself in battle. Lastly the girl was precise, the cuts had been accurate and without hesitation. The words he had told Sakura were not empty. He was no ninja but he knew talent when he saw it. Rock shinobi were formidable warriors and if these three continued as they were in a few years they would be a force to be reckoned with.

Up ahead Sasuke was thinking similar thoughts. He hated to admit it but they had worked well together. He had to help Naruto but he was sure the blond could have handled it if he had too. He had noticed on their journey through the forest that Naruto seemed to never run out of energy. It bothered Sasuke that Naruto had more stamina than he.

From birth he had been trained to be the best. But then again maybe that was the problem. Itachi was declared a prodigy at a young age and was a Jonin at only nine. Sasuke himself was only a genin level now he knew. Still the clan had pushed them both, Itachi more so. Maybe it had something to do with what happen. His head started to hurt thinking all these thoughts. Whatever Itachi reasons they didn't justify what he did. He would pay one day, Sasuke would personally make sure of it.

But for now they had a home for a while. Not to mention they could gain information from this guy. He had heard him speak to the older man who had been ahead of him. Sasuke's tutor banged into his head about knowing about the past so the same mistakes wouldn't be made in the future. For that reason he knew about the Third Shinobi War. If Rock really did want revenge for their lost he had to know about it. Despite everything The Leaf village was still his home. He would get stronger not only to defeat Itachi but to protect his home. Itachi's crime put a giant stain on his clan name. He would bring honor back to his Uchiha name, no matter how long it took.

Naruto himself was glad to sleep inside a warm house tonight. The fight had charged him up for a while but he would be sleepy later. It felt good to fight with Sakura and Sasuke. He was looking forward to doing it again. That and learning new jutsu's. Sakura told them both it would take two years before they had the necessary experience and charka to use any of the jutsus from the forbidden scroll. That seemed like too long to Naruto. So he would train harder and faster so he could learn them sooner.

Both Sasuke and Sakura said they knew charka excersies that could help. They would start in a few days once they got settled. Naruto couldn't wait, his dreams would come true. Then he would return home and be a true hero. He eyes glazed over at that thought as he continued to push the kart.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Sorry this chapter took longer than the others. But I got it written and am already starting on the next.

"Ow, that's like the hundredth time today I fell on my head. Are you guys sure there isn't an easier way?" Naruto asked rubbing his sore head.

"This is the easiest way Naruto, trust me. Just keep at it and you'll get it right." Sakura answered him.

"Stop complaining dope, I'm having trouble too and you don't see me complaining." Sasuke added with a sneer.

For once Naruto was too tired to yell back at Sasuke. Instead he laid back on the ground and closed his eyes. He never thought walking up a tree would be so hard. But both Sakura and Sasuke said it would build charka. So he would not give up. No matter how long it took.

"Alright guys lets take a break. We have to take care of the errands for Funji in ten minutes anyway." Sakura said.

"Fine, after that we need to decide what to do next. Our charka levels have slightly improved and I think its time we started learning some of Rock's jutsu's. We have the maps of the locations that store the scrolls. We need to devise a plan to obtain them now." Sasuke informed them.

"I'm still not sure now is the right time. We have all improved but is it enough? I can walk up and down the tree twice before my body gives out. You ca go up and down five times Sasuke but only half way. At the point you loose focus and fall like Naruto. Except unlike Naruto you land on your feet and not your head." Sakura countered.

"Hey!"

"Deal with it dope."

"Also Naruto can only go a third of the way before he falls down. He has more charka then us but can't seem to control his. I'm helping him with his control but it is going slowly. Still with the time line we set out we are only a little behind schedule. I think we should wait a little while longer." Sakura continued ignoring their arguments with practice.

"But that time line said we should take them in three months. Today is three months. Just how much longer do you think we should wait?" Sasuke argued.

Sakura took some time to think about that.

"Two weeks, then we should have the right amount of charka to do it." She answered.

"I don't agree, we should do it now. So that means it's a tie between me and you. Naruto has the deciding vote." Sasuke said.

"Vote on what?" Naruto asked not following everything that had been said.

Sakura sweat dropped while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whether we sneak into the Ninja academy and library to take this countries scrolls tonight." Sasuke growled out.

"Oh, well of course we should. I'm tired of training, I want to learn some new things. We can't even use the jutsu's from the scroll we got at the Leaf. Maybe we can use some of the Rocks." Naruto said happily.

"There is no way to know that Naruto. They could be too high level as well." Sakura tried to argue back.

"We'll never know until we find out. Besides its two votes to one Sakura. We hit the two places tonight. No one would ever expect such bold moves, especially from little kids." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura shook her head already knowing she wasn't going to win this one. She still didn't think they were ready but they had voted. She had come up with the process so she couldn't complain when it didn't go her way.

"Find lets get the items for Funji and return home. Then I'll lay out the map designs and well decide the best way to get the scrolls." She told them.

Sasuke let a small smirk come to his face.

"Good, The sooner we get them the stronger I'll.. I mean we'll be." He said correcting himself.

Sakura let that slip slide while Naruto didn't even notice it. They packed up their gear and headed back into the Rock village.

What they also didn't notice was a white haired not to far away hiding himself inside an invisibility jutsu. Not that they should have, this Jutsu was a high chunin rank.

Jiraya watched the three children go with a small smile on his face. They were making long strides for children so young. From when he had found them a month ago he deduced that their strength had nearly doubled since that time. Not a high amount in the scheme of things but an impressive feat for children non the less. He had also heard their plan. It was both daring and dangerous, it only made the smile on his face larger.

Jiraya released the Genjutsu and sat down. He had many things to think about. He was sure he had made the right decision a month ago when he found the three. Of course finding an Uchiha had been a surprise. It seemed that Itachi had missed one. He still wasn't sure how Sasuke had ended up with the other two. But all three seemed to form some kind of bond so he was grateful they were together. It was for this and other reasons that he had not brought them back to the Leaf village or even told Sarotobi-Sensei.

No matter what Sarotobi said Naruto just wasn't safe in Leaf at the moment. The Anbu who were suppose to protect him were a joke. Naruto wasn't near strong enough to defend himself. He was safer outside the village and would learn more traveling into new lands. One time when he had been spying on the three had heard of their mission. To learn every jutsu from every Shinobi nation. Jiraya had nearly lost his focus on his jutsu and made himself known. The Uchiha had looked in his direction briefly but had shrugged it off. It was a daring mission for any ninja, especially those so young. He thought it absurd until he had seen something else that shocked him, The Leaf's Forbidden Jutsu scroll.

It was not the actual scroll but the jutsu's were all there written down. Jiraya knew this as he had seen the forbidden scroll years ago. He had no idea how they could have gotten them. The scroll was always guarded and the temple that housed it had several traps and alarms. But the proof was right in front of him so he had to accept it. If they were able to reach that, then perhaps their mission wasn't so impossible after all.

Another reason he hadn't brought back was because of the other two. Visiting Sakura's home there was no way he could make the girl return to it. She was better off far away until her father fixed himself or was put in jail. For Sasuke there was nothing in the Leaf village for him. His entire clan wiped out by his own brother. All the boy would see was a graveyard. No to mention since he was the sole survivor he would be used by those in the council as a pawn. No, they as well as Naruto were safer away from Kohanu. At least for now, one day he would bring them back.

There was one last reason he had made his decision. Not logical like the others, but more of a feeling. Years ago Jiraya had found an ancient scroll that told of a prophecy. It foretold of great wars, land devastation, rising of ancient beasts, and betrayers among kin.

All these events were to be signs of the beginning of the end, Ragnarok. Jiraya could already see these signs coming to past. Three Shinobi wars that had devastated the lands of several nations. The appearance of bijun, nine including the one inside Naruto. And finally the increased number of missing nin among countries as well as the Uchiha massacre by Itachi. All of the events fit, which led to the second part. He said them aloud so he could remember every word.

"Once these events come to past a great evil shall darken the lands. This evil shall be spread by the Seven Knights of Sin. These Knights shall be known as thus. The Immortal, The Seeker, The Betrayer, The Divider, The Soulless, The Builder, and The Conqueror. These Knights and the armies they command will become a deadly plague among the world with no hope of survival. The world shall be lost to a dark void never to see the light of life again."

Jiraya stopped for a moment to gather himself. It was just like the first time he read the prophecy. It brought utter terror to his soul. But just like thefn he went on and found hope.

"There can only be one salvation for the world then. Warriors of light must band together and dispel the darkness. But even this coalition would lead to failure. Only through the formation of the Trinity is victory possible. The Trinity will be composed of The Avenger, The Healer, and The Hero. The Trinity will go through many trials to obtain the power needed. But it is only through their formation and leadership can the Knights of Sin be stopped and Ragnarok halted."

Jiraya finished as he looked up at the sky. He couldn't image a world where he would never see a sunshine again. But according to the prophecy that's exactly what would happen. The signs were happening, and Jiraya was sure he knew two Knights of Sin. Years ago he thought he had found one of the Trinity. But that person was now dead so they couldn't be it. But these children stood a good chance of being it. Sasuke the Avenger for the massacre of his clan. Sakura the Healer to find a cure for all diseases. Lastly there was Naruto who had become a Hero for saving the Leaf Village and perhaps countless others from the Nine Tailed Fox. The villagers made not have respected Minato's last wish but he did. Also if Naruto was anything like his father he would become a hero in his own right.

The Prophecy also said the Trinity would have to go through many trials to obtain the power they needed. The three's current mission of learning every jutsu was certainly a tough trial. One that had been attempted before, but always ended in early death. Only one came close and he was still alive. Jiraya fists clenched thinking about this man. This man who had once called a friend and he was sure was one of the Knights. Jiraya slowly relaxed himself in concentrated back on the present.

Jiraya also knew that it might be wishful thinking on his part. He had told Sarutobi of this prophecy shortly after learning it. It ex sensei had been skeptical and reminded him that the world was full of prophecy's. In the end they were only words written by mortal men. Jiraya accepted this but still chose to believe. Sarutobi had not tried to change his mind. He told him to always follow his instinct, no matter where it left them.

It was for these reasons they he kept their location secret. He would allow them to continue their mission for the time being. When possible he would even help them out from the shadows. Jiraya still had his own spying duties to attend to but he would check on in them once in a while. When the time came he would bring them back. He didn't know how long that would be but he feared years. He really hoped he was right. Ragnarok was coming, and these three may be the world's only hope.

After the trio had finished getting the supplies for Funji they returned to his home. They put everything in its proper place and walked to the back of the house to the small room they shared. They went inside and closed the door behind them.

"Is that really necessary Sasuke, Funji won't be home for another two hours." Sakura said indicating the closed door.

"He could come back early. Not to mention others could be around, we cannot be too careful." Sasuke defended.

Sakura decided not to argue the point and went to the side of the room to get the approiate maps. Meanwhile Naruto dug inside his floor mat and took out a small snack. Dinner would be a little while and he was hungry. Sasuke quickly cleared their tools and weapons away on the floor so they would have some free space. Sakura used that free space to lie down the map and spread it out. Naruto came over and joined them with a candy bar sticking out of his mouth.

"These first blueprints are for the library. Now from what he observed from the outside for the past few weeks is a six shinobi patrol around the building at all times. They have two different shifts so that's 12 shinobi in all. If caught all of those will come running and we'll be dead. They won't wait for an explanation, even if we're kids they'll execute us on the spot." Sakura explained.

Naruto nearly choked on his candy bar but managed to get it down.

"So we won't get caught. The front door is out and so is the roof. But one of these sewer mains runs underneath. There's no manhole there but we could make one. A few paper bombs will hardly make any noise on the surface." Sasuke said pointing.

"Perhaps not, but the patrols might feel the vibrations no matter how faint. They would investigate giving us limited time to get in and get out. None of us have been inside so we don't know where to go to look for things. I don't think that will work."

Sasuke sat back as he thought about that.

"Your right, okay what about one of the vents on the side. If we time the patrol intervals right we can sneak through before they see us. Even then we will have to be fast or we would be burned to a crisp from the heaters." Sasuke suggested.

"Time again is an issue, but it might be possible. But because of the space I would suggest only one of us go. It should be me since I have spent time at Kohanu's library. The layout should be similar." Sakura suggested.

"No way, its too dangerous Sakura! One of us has to go with you." Naruto yelled.

"No Naruto, there isn't enough time. Besides the academy will be much harder. It's a two person job. You and Sasuke are the best choices." Sakura countered.

"But-

"She's right Naruto, her life has revolved around libraries and hospitals. She's the smart choice. We'll take the academy." Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Sakura gave him a small smile and grabbed him in a small hug.

"Sasuke's right, I'm comfortable in those places. Don't worry I'll be careful, you two better be too." Sakura told him.

Naruto blushed a little but returned the hug.

"If you two are finished we need to move on to the Academy designs. As you said Sakura it will be tougher." Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura disengaged herself from Naruto and rolled out another set of designs. The designs for the rock ninja academy had been hard to obtain. Funji had played a big part even if he was unaware of their intensions. He had simply thought that they were going to apply there one day. There skills in dealing with those bandits had already convinced him that they were serious about being ninja. His gratitude had made it easier to believe they came from a destroyed village and that they were training hard to get revenge against those responsible. It was a lie mixed with a little truth.

At the beginning they had only planned to stay at Funji's home for a couple of days. But as time went on it had become apparent it was a good situation for the three. They had a roof over their head and food in their bellys. With Funji being a vendor he had to order a little extra to provide enough food for three more mouths. Funji also had contacts with other vendors involved with weapons, medical supplies, and other items. All three had wrote up a list for what they needed and Funji purchased them at a cheaper price. The three paid him back by doing errands for him and helping with sales. So far the arrangement was working for both parties.

"Alright this next part is going to be tricky. There are only eight shinobi who patrol this area but the building is sealed from the inside. There is always a small group of ninja inside to guard the place. The doors and windows can only be opened from the inside. It has a internal ventilation so there is no way in from the outside. Also there are sewer pipelines but no actual manhole. The pipes lead to the various bathrooms, according to this there are only four. Unfourtunally the lines are small only a mouse could fit through them. I've reviewed these plans several times but have yet to find entrance. If we had enough ability to transform to a mouse then we could simply use the sewer lines and come out through the bathrooms. But we don't so that idea is out." Sakura explained.

"We could learn the ability but it would take to much time. Our schedule has us only staying here another 3 months. After that time we should have mastered the tree exercise as well as the basic transformation and replace technique. Also some of the techniques we learn from the library and the academy. We have to hit the academy now." Sasuke argued.

"I agree, I just don't see a way at this point. If you see something I don't Sasuke then tell me. I'm open for any ideas." Sakura countered.

Sasuke scowled before looking down at the blueprints. He stayed gazing for a few minutes trying to find a way in. But no matter how long he looked Sakura was right. He could see no way in. Fighting past all the guards with force was not a option. He, Sakura, and Naruto were all low to mid genin level. They wouldn't stand a chance against Chunin and Jonin. Sasuke clenched his fists wishing he had more power, like Itachi. But as soon as the thought came he squashed it down. He would not be Itachi, Sasuke would follow his own path. He promised this to himself as well as his mother. Sasuke Uchiha did not break his word, ever.

"Hey guys I was just thinking about food." Naruto said out of the blue.

"I told you Naruto not for another hour. Just settle for your candy bar right now." Sakura said distractedly still looking at the plans.

"No, its not about that. I was just thinking about how the guys inside got their feet. The Aacademy closes at 6 and doesn't open until 7. If the doors remained close during all that time how do those guys eat. They can't just starve for half a day." Naruto said.

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked up from the blueprint and at Naruto. They then turned to each other.

"I can't believe the dope came up with that. I'll never live it down that Naruto came up with a plan before I did." Sasuke told her.

"You better get over it fast. Naruto has just given us a possible way in. But we still have to think of a way to use it. Tonight is the best time so we have three hours to come up with one." Sakura said going through several scenario's in her head.

"Why don't we just borrow Funji's kart. It has food and is big enough to hold me and Sasuke if we take some of the food out. I' sure he won't mind if we ask nicely." Naruto said.

Once again Sasuke and Sakura looked at him. That mouths hung open but no words came out.

"What?" Naruto asked starting to freak out at the way they were looking at him.

Sakura was the first to shake herself and close her mouth. She gave Naruto a big smile and he blushed in return.

"You never stop surprising me Naruto. That is a great idea. All we have to do now is intercept whoever normally brings their food and take their place. There are only two directions someone could come from so that will be easy. Convincing Funji will take some doing but I think we can do it. What do you think Sasuke?" Sakura said.

Sasuke was still in a state of shock and said nothing.

"Sasuke surprise time is over, what do you think?" Sakura asked losing patience.

Sasuke reclaimed his composure and scowled again. He hated to be up staged by Naruto at anything, especially twice in a row. But he wouldn't let his pride get in the way of their plans, it was too important.

"It will work. Now we need to go over what areas we should go to once inside. Like you we need to be in and out as fast as possible. We don't know when and what time they patrols areas inside. We have to work by instinct and some luck." Sasuke answered.

"Agreed, fighting also is not an option. If you are spotted abort and flee as fast as you can. You know the rendezvous point, we will meet there." Sakura added.

"I don't plan to get caught, can't say the same for Naruto."

"Hey!"

"But I'll keep him out of trouble. Now let's iron things out, its going to be a long night." Sasuke finished.

Three hours later night had fallen and the plans were set in motion. Earlier Funji had agreed to their plans with little complaint. It seemed after all this time he was still grateful for them saving his life. Funji had stopped the vendor that had been assigned to bring the academy guards their food and convinced the man to let him do it this once. Luckily then man was a friend of Funji's and had agreed, with a small bribe of course. Funji was now pushing his kart towards the academy with the boys inside under a layer of food.

"Move over some teme, I can't feel like legs." Naruto complained.

"I can't dope, deal with it." Sasuke said annoyed.

A knock came against the side of the kart.

"Quiet down, we're coming up to the academy now." Funji whispered.

Both Sakura and Sasuke grumbled but stopped talking.

Funji continued pushing the kart until he came upon two guards in front of the front door to the academy. Once he was in five feet of him he stopped and waited for inspection.

"Who are you, and where is Suewiegi?" Asked one of the guards stepping forward.

Funji moved his hand to his pocket and the guards instantly brought out their kunai's. Funji stopped his movement and gave them his best smile.

"I'm just reaching for a note, not a weapon. Suewiegi can't make it tonight and let me do this job instead. I have a note from him with his signature." Funji explained.

The guards lowered their kunai but did not put them away.

"Move your hand slowly, any quick movements and you'll regret it." The guard said.

Funji went slow as possible as he put his hand in his pocket. The guards kept their eyes on him as he brought out a piece of paper. The once who first addressed him moved forward and took the paper from his hands. He looked it over and recognized the signature. He gave the paper back to Funji.

"Open the lid, I'm going to check inside." The guard told him.

Funji complied and took a step back. He held his breath hoping the guard wouldn't look too deep.

The guard stepped forward and put his gloved hand through the food. He moved it around looking for anything suspicious among the meats and vegetables. Finding nothing he removed his hand and made a few hand signs. Now both hands were green and he put them both over the food. He handled everything with a firm touch. He did this for a moment before removing both hands and the glow disappeared. He turned around to the other guard.

"The foods clean, no poison detected. Tell the others to open up." He told him.

The other guard nodded and turned his attention to the door. The first guard turned back to Funji.

"We appreciate your assistance in this. The boys are hungry from the long day. We'll take it from here." The guard said.

Funji stumbled at that.

"But wasn't I suppose to take it inside with an escort. That what Sueweigi told me." Funji said.

"Usually that is true, but not tonight. I can't go into explanations why. Payment will be forwarded to Sueweigi and you can get it fro him. Please be here at 7 in the morning sharp to pick up your kart." The guard said.

Funji hesitated not sure what to do. This was not part of the plan. But he saw little choice in the matter. If he fought it the guards would become suspicious. He hoped the kids could still pull it off with the last adjustment they made to his kart.

"Yes sir 7 sharp, have a good night." Funji finally said with a small bow. The guard returned the bow and took the kart just as the door opened. Funji turned and walked away never looking back. He prayed the kids wouldn't get caught, he had become very attached to them.

Sasuke and Naruto had heard the whole thing. They too were worried about this new change. This would make it harder but still doable. They listened closely as they heard a door close and felt the kart being moved. They could also hear the sounds of footsteps. One behind them and one on the left. That meant there were two people with them and neither was Funji.

Meanwhile Sasuke was also keeping track of where they were. He pictured the blueprints in his mind. He was also calculated their speed and the time it would take for them to reach the hallway they were going to duck into. There was no guarantee there wouldn't be a guard there. But they decided it was their past course of action.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's arm and tapped it quickly five times telling him five seconds to make the move. He couldn't see Naruto face in the dark but hoped he remembered the signals. No time to wonder as he reached zero and pushed forward the small trap door on the right that they had carved in earlier. Sasuke slid out and landed on the ground and rolled into the hallway. He quickly got to his feet in a battle stance just in case. Naruto rolled into him but Sasuke kept his balance. He then slowly relaxed as the kart continued forward with the guards keeping their eyes forward. They had never looked down and saw them roll away.

Naruto slowly got to his feet and wiped himself off. He started to say something but Sasuke covered his mouth. Sasuke held up his other hand telling Naruto to remain quiet. Sasuke looked down the hallway to make sure it was clear before removing his hand.

"Remember to keep everything to a whisper. We don't know where everyone is stationed so we will have to be careful. We have to go up one floor and down two hallways to reach the supply room. We'll find the scrolls, weapons, and other items we need. Now lets go, we got 15 minutes." Sasuke told Naturo.

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke down the empty hallway. They each gave their best effort to make as little noise as possible. Sasuke kept his eyes open everywhere while Naruto stayed close to the wall. They heard no other footsteps including their own so that meant for the moment they were safe. Soon they reached the stairway and Sasuke looked inside to see if anyone was guarding the stairs. Sasuke's eyes darken when he saw no one.

"Something's not right." He whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto. He thought of saying something but changed his mind.

"Nothing, the stairway is clear, lets go." Sasuke whispered back.

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke up the stairs. Once they reached the top they peaked around and saw this hallway fro empty as well. They also stayed for a moment listening for any footsteps. They waited for 30 seconds but heard nothing. So they continued on still being as silent as possible.

Sasuke's eyes once again darken as he looked around. It was far too quiet. If he didn't know better he would have thought there wasn't a single patrol on this floor. But that wasn't impossible, no one was that arrogant. Especially after they lost the war Rock had almost become especially paranoid about keeping their secrets. Only them being kids and living with Funji and taken suspicion away from their activities. Also the four thieves they beat up wouldn't say a word. The embarrassment as well as the jail time they would serve would not be worth it. Sasuke let a small smile come to his face remembering the joy of beating those four low lives into the ground.

The smile quickly disappeared as he thought back to his situation. They should have heard somebody by now. One scenario was that they were walking into a trap. Sasuke dismissed this as they would have never let them get this far. Another possibility could be they alternated patrolling floors every hour. But that too seemed unlikely for such an important building. He then remembered the change the guard had made at the doors. Funji had been told to go home while ninja themselves would escort the food inside. It was not how things were done and the guards answer had been vague at best. That meant something was going on in this building, something they didn't even want a citizen of their own village to see. Sasuke didn't know it was, and wasn't even sure if it was important. If it was something internal it had nothing to do with their plans. Either way time was of the essence and they were now in front of the door.

"We're here, now wait while I get out my tools." Sasuke told Naruto. His father had taught him long ago how to pick locks. His mother had even provided one of the tool kits on his sixth birthday. He fought past the emotions those memories brought. Now was not the time.

Naruto had only heard that they were here and approached the door. He turned the knob and the door opened with a small squeak. Naruto froze and Sasuke stiffened beside him. Naruto slowly looked both ways but saw no one coming. He waited for a moment but heard no fast approaching footsteps. He let out a breath and opened the door more carefully.

"Sorry, but I don't think anyone heard." He whispered to Sasuke before going inside.

Sasuke said nothing as he took in these new facts. Not only was the door not locked. But no one heard the sound it made when opened. All these things piling up on each other just didn't add up. Something was going on here, and Sasuke could no longer ignore it. But first thing first.

"Wow, this is a lot of stuff. What all should we take?" Naruto asked looking at the various weapons, scrolls, tools, and boards throughout the room.

"Just what we came for. We already have weapons so lets get the scrolls we need. We have something to do after this so hurry up." Sasuke answered.

Naruto turned around confused.

"What, but I thought-"

"Change of plans, just hurry and I'll explain later." Sasuke interrupted.

Both quickly got to work and found several scrolls. They each wrote down the information on their own scrolls and put them away just as they found them. They also decided to take a few weapons and some body weights. These were put into a sealing scroll, a technique they had recently learned. It couldn't hold much, but enough for their purposes tonight.

"Hey Sasuke, what's this?" Naruto asked holding out several small sheets of blank paper.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and took the sheets. He turned the papers back and front and shrugged. He was about to hand the papers back when his thumb pressed into one of them and a small fire burst from it. Sasuke quickly dropped the paper out of surprise and all the small sheets fail to the ground.

"Ow!." Sasuke said rubbing his thumb.

"What happen?" Naruto asked looking at the partially blacken paper.

"There charka sheets, I don't believe I didn't notice." Sasuke told him.

Naruto looked at him funny.

"Chakra sheets?" He asked confused.

"There sheets that when pressed down hard on they show a persons affinity for a certain element. A flame appears for fire, a puddle for water, the paper rips for wind, and it crumbles for Earth." Sasuke explained.

"Afinity, I heard Sakura talk about that before. But I don't exactly know what it means." Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but was not surprised. Any resentment he felt earlier at Naruto for his plan to enter the academy was gone. He was still a dope and always would be.

"Affinity means you have a certain strength for it. There are different jutsus but a person cannot use them all. Usually only two successful, a strong affinity for one and a small for another. Since flames appeared I have a strong affinity for fire. Generally that would also mean I have some skill with lighting as well but that's not certain. Sakura would know about it so ask her some time." Sasuke answered.

Naruto nodded and picked up one of the papers. He pressed his thumb down hard and it ripped in several places.

"I must be wind, cool." Naruto said.

"Good, yours is different than mine. The more diverse we are the better. Stuff another one of those in your pocket. We will let Sakura use it later." Sasuke told him.

Naruto nodded and picked up another one from the ground and put it in his pocket.

"Alright, now that we have everything there is only one thing left to do." Sasuke said.

"Right, lets get out of here while the coast his clear." Naruto agreed.

"No, that is exactly why we can't leave yet. Naruto don't you find it all suspicious the lack of guards we encountered? Or that this door wasn't locked? Not to mention them not letting Funji in? Something is up, and we have to find out what it is." Sasuke told him.

Naruto was shocked by all this information. This was not how things were suppose to go.

"But you and Sakura said we only had a certain amount of time. What does whatever their doing have to do with us?" Naruto asked trying to understand.

"Maybe not us, but it might have something to do with the Leaf village." Sasuke responded.

Naruto said nothing and waited for him to continue.

"Remember when we first met Funji. I told you about the guy he was talking too before me. He hated what Rock became after the war and that many people agreed with him. I've noticed in the past few months that same man talking to other people at restarants and in the ally ways. It didn't come to me until now but I recognized that guards voice at the door as one of the people he talked to. I think its all connected. Me and Sakura discussed it but decided we didn't have a solid lead to pursue. Before you get angry we didn't tell you because there was nothing to tell. But now their might be and we have to find out what. I know Sakura would agree. We all swore to become stronger and protect our home. If they are planning something against the Kohanu we must know." Sasuke argued.

Naruto said nothing for a moment taking it all in. He then crossed him arms and a small scowl came to his face.

"Your right, and I always keep my promises. Lets find out what their up to." Naruto finally said.

Sasuke nodded glad that Naruto had agreed. Despite how foolish he acted a lot of the time sasuke knew he could be serious when need be. Nothing was more serious to Naruto than his friends and his home. Sasuke was also coming to realize those were becoming his priorites as well. Itachi would pay, but revenge was not the first thing on his mind anymore.

"Good, then lets get going. It won't be easy, but we will find our answers." He assured Naruto.

Naruto nodded his agreement and followed Sasuke out the room closing the door behind them.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed. In the anime Jiraya actually did find a prophecy but it for told of the child of destiny. Who would either destroy or save the world. I changed it for this story as well as making up the Knights of Sin. I thought about the Knights of Chaos but changed my mind, what's your opinion.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier: Do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Had a great Christmas and New Years and hope you did the same. Here is the next chapter. As stated earlier this is somewhat AU but we keep with the Naruto theme. Enjoy.

It was times like these that Sakura really regretted her large forehead. Inside the heating vents it was very small and the unit was heating up. She had about two minutes before it went full blast and fried her like an egg. Her forehead was sweating a lot and some of it was getting in her eyes. But she knew she had to work through it and complete her mission. If the boys could do there's then she would do hers. She refused to become a weak link on this team.

Despite the heat Sakura let a small smile come to her face thinking about that. A little over three months they had become a team. Not one that always got along or even functional all the time. But they were still a team non the less. I mean they did almost everything together. They trained, spared, ate, and even slept together. Sakura would almost say they were like a family.

As Sakura reached the correct vent to get out she took out a kunai and started to unscrew it from the inside. Perhaps they were a family, they really had no one else. Naruto was an orphan and never knew his parents. While Sasuke's had all been killed by his brother. As for herself since her mothers death her father hadn't been the same. Sakura missed her mother too, but it looked like her father had lost to will to live. He lost himself through sake and was just going through the motions. She still loved him, but she could not stay with him. The two had become complete strangers the past year, it was sad but true.

Unscrewing the last bolt Sakura grabbed the vent before it could fall forward. She pulled it inside and propped it up against the side of the shaft. She peeked her head and satisfied herself that she was exactly where she wanted to be. There appeared to be only one person in the library. The head librarian she saw in the distance with a small candle lighting her face. From Sakura's own experience the librarian was generally chunin rank and could be formidable if crossed. Sakura had no intention of confronting her and dropped down from the shaft onto the floor. Her genin reflexes easily compensated for the drop and she was fine.

Sakura stalked through the library using the moonlight coming through the window as her light. Using her photographic memory as her guide she directed her path to where she needed to go. She wasn't sure what she would find, but there had to be something that would help them. Sakura peeked through the book shelves to make such the librarian were still at her desk before moving on.

Sakura finally came to the section of the library she was looking for. She bent down and picked up the carpet. Just as the blueprint shown there was secret hatch the lead into a secret room. There were no designs for the room but Sakura had a good idea what was in it. If it was anything like Kohanu there was a vault down there that held the countries history and important documents. It of course wasn't the main vault. That vault was located in the Kage tower. But all three of them had agreed that trying to break into that one was not an option. Maybe in a few years but not now.

Sakura grabbed the handle and slowly pulled the door up. She took her time as not to make a noise. If the librarian heard anything she would immediately alert the others outside and Sakura would be trapped. Sweat once again descended down her brow at the work. The lid was heavy and going at such a slow pace was putting effort on her arm. She was going to have to work more on the strength exercises after this. Finally she opened it all the way and it stood on its own. Sakura let out a breath and climbed on the latter going down. She couldn't afford going through the opening and closing of the lid again so left it open. The librarian had little reason to patrol the library so would probably never see it.

As Sakura went down the ladder she was thinking about her next move. Unlike the temple that held the forbidden scrolls Sakura did not know the security designs of this place. There was a good chance she would set off an alarm almost immediately. There was also a chance there might actually be some guards down here. Lastly she had no idea what kind of safe it was or how to open it. Sakura had down played the difficulty to the others only because there was nothing they could do to help. She was the best person for this task.

Sakura finally saw some light and slowed her descent. She heard no movement nor did she see any human shadows so at least there were no more guards. One obstacle down, two to go. Sakura continued her decent and jumped down the rest of the way. She turned and froze on site.

In front of her were four rock shinobi with their weapons drawn in battle stances looking right at her. Sakura stumbled backwards and frantically reached for her own weapon. But then she stopped and relaxed her hands. On closer inspection the ninja hadn't made a move. Their also appeared to be a blue glow about them. It took Sakura a moment but she figured out what was happening. These four men were in cryogenic Jutsu.

Sakura had read about them and knew it to be a rarely used jutsu. The performer had to have almost inhuman charka control and knowledge of the human body. Basically the jutsu caused the person body to be suspended through time preserving of functions and body organs for a set amount of time. Does who were capable used it to freeze the bodies of the badly wounded so they would be preserved to treat at a later time. During the time of the Jutsu no wounds could fester or bleed. The jutsu could save many lives but was time consuming. A person had to slowly filter there charka through the body incasing a organ at the time. The person also had to allow it or the charka would be rejected causing both harm to the user and the person it was used on. Sakura had no idea Iwa had anyone of that caliber.

But in a strange way she could see the value of using it this way. Since the body functions slowed a person could go without food or water for days or even weeks. It also slowed the aging process to a certain degree enabling these men to live longer. Still, it wasn't much of a life guarding this place for years without seeing any light. Sakura didn't know when the jutsu was suppose to expire so she walked to the vault to get to work. As she passed the men their eyes remained straight never turning once to look at her. She knew the Jutsu didn't allow them to be aware so they would not remember her when she left.

Sakura now stood in front of the safe and looked hard at it. It was black and had four number slots across it. A little below that was a handle. The safe was probably around 6 inches thick so blowing through it was not an option. Not the mention the alarms it would set off. That meant she had to pick the right combination. Sakura had thought about this for a long time. In viewing the people for Iwa the past three months there was one common theme. Their defeat at the hand of Kohanu. Many of its people were stuck in the past and refused to forget about it. So the chances were good the code would resemble that was well. Sakura stepped closer and started turning the dials of each slot. When she was done the numbers represented the official end of the Third Shinobi War. Sakura let out a big breath and turned the handle.

She heard a click and it opened. Sakura quickly turned to the guards but they were still in the jutsu. She heard no alarms or people climbing down the hatch in a hurry. Sakura turned back and almost laughed in relief. She had actually done it. Not bad for an eight year old if she said so herself. Now she just had to take what she needed and get out of there without getting caught. Sakura reached forward and removed the documents and quickly went through.

There were some official papers about past alliances but nothing dealing with the present. Also some information about an ore mind found not to far from Iwa borders. The problem was it bordered on Grass territory and they didn't want to tell them about it. Sakura thought that was a little dishonest but pretty basic in politics. She finally reached some jutsus and quickly wrote them on her own scrolls. She didn't take the time to read in depth but realized they were earth and wind jutsus. Deciding she had enough and to keep to her time schedule she put the papers back and closed the safe. Sakura made her way past the guards and up the ladder. Soon she reached the top and slowly closed the lid.

Hearing no other movement she stealthily made her way to the vent and soon freedom. Sakura only hoped that the boys did as well as she did. They had proven they could put their differences aside when they had too. If they were to complete their assignment and not get caught, that was exactly what they were going to have to do.

Back at the academy Sasuke was wondering what he did so wrong to deserve this. Itachi was the mass murderer not him. But it was Sasuke who was cramped in a small vent with a dope who had his armpit in his face. Bathing on regularly had been a foreign idea to Naruto. Apparently he had only done it once a week. Sasuke and Sakura had put a stop to that quickly and made sure he bathed everyday. Naruto had complained but after forcefully bathing him a few times the idiot gave in and cleaned himself.

Which made there present situation he found himself in al least bearable. Sasuke pushed Naruto off him as much as he could in the small space and crawled forward. After leaving the supply room they had decided the mostly location of whatever was going on had to be in the basement. The top floors had been all but absent of any security. That meant that the guards were probably located on the lower decks. Also if someone wanted to keep something secret the basement was the best location. It had no windows and only one entrance to get to it. Sasuke and Naruto were sure that they would find their answers there.

As the floors were unguarded it had proven easier to reach first floor. From there they had snuck inside the nearest vent before being spotted. Now they heard several footsteps and guards talking to each other. This was further proof that they were going in the right direction. They followed the vents but were not sure of their course. Sasuke had memorized a majority of the floor plans but not the bottom section or vents too well. There had been no need to since they were not suppose to go in this area. Sasuke just hoped that they were going in the right direction and also for a little luck.

"Its about time for the meeting to start don't you think?" They heard a voice from below ask.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and Naruto's face shoved into his butt. Sasuke frowned at this but said nothing. Naruto would know enough not to say anything either.

"I think all but one of the guests have arrived. After that that the meeting will begin."

"Good, the sooner it starts the sooner it can be over with." Said the first voice.

"What are you saying, you agreed to this like the others. Don't tell me your getting cold feet now." The other man said with a harsh edge in his voice.

"Calm down, I believe in the cause. I just wish they chose a different place to do it. Moving around shifts and sneaking people into the village is not wise. If any loyal followers of the kage find out and report us we are all dead."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this. These men sounded like traitors to their own village.

"No one will find out, we have all been very careful. Besides in time they will see that we are right. Iqware will become strong again and those that once mocked us will fall before our might."

"I hope your right, I really do." Said the voice before a set of footsteps could be heard walking in another direction.

Sasuke's body tensed as he took in everything. His instincts had been right, something big was going on here. Guards changing schedules, bringing unknown people in, scared of the kage finding out. Something important was going to be discussed here, and it might even deal with the Leaf Village. He had no choice now but to continue and discover everything he could. Sasuke crawled forward and felt Naruto do the same. No matter how much he made fun of him Sasuke was sure Naruto too understood the implications of what they had heard. They owed it to themselves and their village to find out what.

After crawling for a while they reached a chute that went straight down. They couldn't afford to simply slide down because that would make too much noise. Getting caught after coming this far wasn't an option. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"We have to use charka with our hand and feet to go down slowly." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto frowned.

"But I haven't mastered that yet, and neither have you." He whispered back.

"I know but we have no other choice." Sasuke told him.

He then turned so his back was facing the shute and his face Naruto. Sasuke then crawled backwards and over the edge. He held on to the top for a moment taking deep breaths. Sasuke concentrated his charka and slowly let go. His hands and feet held and his body relaxed. He felt himself start to lose his grip and immediately tighten his hold. He stopped his descent falling only a few inches. Sasuke cursed himself for losing focus for even a second. Chakra climbing took an immense amount of concentration and charka control. The concentration he had but the control was a different story. Sasuke ignored that and continued his small climb down.

Naruto looked over the edge and saw Sasuke making his way down. Well if Sasuke could do it than so could he. Naruto turned around and started to crawl backwards. He stopped when he reached the edge and closed his eyes. Remembering what Sakura hand told him he started to pull the charka from himself. He circulated it through until it reached the palms of his hands and feet. Naruto felt a soft glow in those areas and knew that he got that part right. Now came the hard part of holding it once he began his climb. Naruto kept his eyes closed and went over the edge. He felt a small drop before he anchored himself on the shaft and held. Naruto was relieved and opened his eyes with a big smile.

As soon as he did he lost concentration and started to fall. Naruto panicked and tried to grab the wall but he could not call his charka back in the proper places. He was about to scream when he felt his butt land on something. Naruto was confused and looked down to see what had stopped his fall. He saw a mop of black hair.

"I got you, just don't move around a lot until we reach the bottom." Sasuke whispered up to him.

Naruto's legs were currently hooked over Sasuke's shoulder with his head in between. It was not a very comfortable situation for either of them but it was the best solution.

Sasuke continued climbing down not only hold his weight but Naruto's as well. This made it difficult since he hadn't mastered the technique. But Sasuke decided to think of it as training and a faster way to improve himself. This gave him the idea to use the weights they got when tree climbing as well. Sweat went down his brow and his muscles started to ache but Sasuke held on. For what seemed like hours his feet finally met something at the bottom. Sasuke let loose a small smirk and stood straight up. He then slowly lowered Naruto off his shoulder and turned to crawl in the vent.

"Thanks Sasuke." Came the soft voice behind him.

"Just train harder, you should have had this technique down by now." Sasuke responded moving forward. He didn't feel like getting sappy with Naruto.

They both continued forward until they started to hear voices. There was nothing clear but Sasuke and Naruto knew they must be getting closer. Soon light even filtered through a vent until they reach a closed grate. It acted like blinders and Sasuke could see people below. He moved over so Naruto could see as well.

There appeared to be six ninjas stationed along every corner acting as guards. Sasuke couldn't determine what they looked like because they were in Anbu uniforms with their faces covered. Most of the basement equipment seemed to be moved to the left side of the room. In the middle was a large table with nine chairs. Four on the left and on the right and one on the end. At the moment there were three people on each side. Four men and two woman. The only person Sasuke recognized was the elder gentlemen he remembered being named Saya. He was sitting on the right. The rest of the people looked younger than him, maybe mid thirties. They were all dressed in heavy cloaks that covered most of their body. Apparently during their journey here they did not wish to be recognized.

Sasuke also noticed that none of them wore any head bands or clothing that told where they came from. By their light coloring Sasuke could tell the people on the left were not from the Rock Village. Their skin was far to pale compared to the dark skinned people of Rock. Sasuke was trying to figure out what village they could have come from when the woman sitting beside Saya started to speak.

"Where are they, we are already ten minutes behind schedule. Perfect timing is paramount to these proceedings." The woman said.

Saya turned his eyes to her and put a gentle hand on top of hers.

"Calm yourself Yoshina, they will arrive shortly. This is too far important for them to not show up."

"Then where are they?"

"They are proabaly in the village as we speak and on their way here. Remember Yoshina, they too must be careful. We are the minority that believe in this cause and cannot afford to be found out. The other village leaders as well as our own Tsuchikage would have us executed without hesitation if out plans were discovered. They will come to see it our way in time, but we must remain calm and patient." He explained to her.

Yoshina continued to frown but slowly nodded her head. Saya nodded back and removed his hand from hers.

"Well said Saya-san, although I too am concerned about the third parties lateness we must be vigilante. Many things will be decided to this day." Said a man on the left. He had blood hair and hazel eyes. Little else could be seen from beneath the cloak but he was actually well figured. Considering he was one of the elite shinobi of his village this was to be expected.

"Thank you for saying so Etsu-san. But I do hope our patience is rewarded very soon." Saya responded.

Before any further conversation could continue there was a knock at the door. All eyes turned to it and the ninja guarding it whispered something to the other side. The response was apparently the correct one as they opened the door. Two rock ninja and three heavily clothed people walked through the door. The three quickly walked in filling in the rest of the seats. Their two escorts looked over the room for a moment before turning around and leaving. The door was swiftly closed behind them.

The cloaked figure who had taken the seat at the front of the table uncovered his face and shook his hair free. There was gasps all around the table. He had long blue hair to go along with his piercing blue eyes. There was a small scar running down the right side of his eyes to his mouth. He surveyed the room around him like a professional. He nodded apparently satisfied and turned his attention to the people at the table giving them a wide smile.

"I apologize for my lateness, but I received some last minute instructions from my master before leaving. Nothing to jeopardize this alliance mind you, if anything it will strengthen it." The blue haired man said keeping his smile.

Mouths were slowly closed as the people nodded their acceptance of his apology. But they were still stunned from the face before him. They never expected this man to be sent as a representative. The blue haired man seemed to recognize this and his smile got larger.

"By the looks on your faces I see introductions are not necessary. But to keep things formal I will introduce myself. I am Masakazu Tiaz, also known as Cloud's Lighting Count. There are many stories about me and I assure you they are all true. The two fine ladies sitting beside each of you are Keiko and Kichi, the Fenmar twins. No doubt you have heard of them as well and they are indeed and as deadly as they are beautiful." Masakazu said.

The other six open their mouths again as the two others removed their hoods from their faces. Both had short raven hair that went down to just above their shoulders and the blackest eyes. They looked almost exactly alike except for their skin. Keiko was pale color while Kichi was very dark. It was said they were of mixed heritage but no one knew for sure. What they did know was that while Masakuzu was Cloud's captain of the elite guard the twins were elite assassins. If Cloud wanted someone killed they sent these two ladies. They had never failed in their mission.

Etsu quickly regained his wits and a frown came to his face.

"While it in indeed an honor to have such well known ninja from Cloud here the question must be asked if there are ulterior motives for this." He said.

Masakuzu turned his eyes to him. To Etsu's credit he met the chilling stare.

"Such as?"

"Such as an attempt to intimate us or even kill us and claim glory for stopping a coup." Etsu answered without fear.

There was a hush silence around the table after that. The anbu guards around the room started to reach for their weapons anticipating some kind of conflict. The tension was dissolved when Masakuzu laughed.

"Now that is very funny. But I can assure you that is not the reason why we were sent. The Raikage just wanted you all to know how serious he is about this. Despite our reputations we are only three in a forigen land. If a fight were to break out we would take many with us but we would still die. None of those involved in this want that. To much hard work has gone on from all sides to betray the other now. I hope you believe that." Masakuzu told him.

Etsu kept the frown for a time before turning it into a small smile.

"You are correct, to much has gone into this. I apologize for my accusation but I felt it had to be said aloud. I'm sure their were others who were thinking the same thing. Now we can move past the tension and move on with the meeting." Etsu responded.

Masakuzu nodded at that and sat back in his chair. The twins made no movement at all and continued to look straight ahead. The anbu guards removed their hands from their weapons but remained on alert. Saya decided he should speak to move them along.

"Very well then, since you have introduced yourselves I will do the same. I am Saya, and down the line from me are Yoshina and Mamoru. Yoshina is a part of the Iwgware council while Mamoru like myself is a ninja who is my current protégé." He said.

"It is good to meet you are."

"I am Etsu, an elite shinobi of the Waterfall village. Next to me are Hano and Ritsuko, members of our local government. As you know Waterfall has no Kage but is ruled by the governing body of seven. They are two such members and spak for the other five as well." Etsu said introducing his group second.

"I am too pleased to meet you as well. You represent your villages proudly." Manakuzu told them all.

They all nodded their application of the compliment.

"Now I believe it is times we get down to the specifics of this proposed alliance. What each side is willingly to give and what they expect in return. As Rock is hosting this meeting I believe they should start." Manakuzu explained.

All eyes turned to the Iwa representatives as Saya cleared his throat.

"Well, as you all know this alliance is not currently endorsed my our present Tsuchikage. He believes the past should be left behind and that we should concentrate on rebuilding all that we have lost. I and many others do not agree with this. Our people can only truly heal if the stain of our defeat is avenged. Kohanu destroyed us both physically and mentally. As they have done to your villages as well." He explained.

Both Cloud and Waterfall representatives nodded at this. Their battles with the leaf village had all ended with defeat.

"Neither I nor the twins fought when Cloud was at war but I remember the stories at home. We too have truly yet healed from the defeat. Or the double defeat when the ill conceived plan to learn the secrets of the Bauyugan failed. I personally would like to remedy those past failures since I wasn't allowed to before." The Lighting count spoke. He was only a chunin did and not allowed to participate then. He was sure he could have made a difference.

"Yes, we all would. But as was proven then we can not do it alone. It is said every Kohanu ninja is worth fives times more than any ninja from another village. Well our combined might along with other smaller villages that would side with us could top that. To that effect Iwa is willingly to offer weapons in this campaign. Our Forges and blacksmiths are well known throughout the land. Only the Volcano village has better resources and its people are on the path to extinction from all the fumes. We also offer the knowledge of some of our finest jutsu's and techniques. Lastly we have all the information we gained during the war all well as different travel routes to reach Leaf without them knowing." Saya finished.

The other two groups looked impressed at what Rock was offering.

"But how can you do all this without their knowledge of your Tsuchikage. Surly he and those loyal to him would notice the changes." Manakuzu countered.

"He is the Tsuchikage for now. As you know the Kage tradition is different in Iwa in that the position is held for life. The Tsuchikage is getting older and there our four of our elite ninja who can be chosen to be his predecessor. Two of those agree with us. We will make sure one of them is the chosen successor when the time comes." Saya answered.

"Old or not the present Tsuchikage could still live for a lot more years. Far longer then our plan of attack allows." Etsu commented.

"That will not happen, when the time is right he will die. You not need to concern yourself with when and how. This act will solidify our commitment to this cause." Saya simply said.

The implications of such a statement were clear but no one added anything.

"Alright, I suppose I will go next. Waterfall is not one of the five great villages so we are unable to offer as much as you can. But our entire village is behind this alliance and we are in close proximity to Kohanu. We also have close ties to the Whirlpool village and are in the process of examing their sacred water. We believe in time we can duplicate its effects on giving shinobi a large boost of power without the fatal effects. We also have jutsu's that we are willingly to share. Besides that we offer our considerate manpower since we didn't lose many people in the war and have fought few major battles since then." Etsu finished.

Once again their were nods around the table.

"Well, I suppose it is my turn now. I must admit to be impressed at what both sides are offering. I believe Cloud's contribution will put it over the top. The Raikage and the people of Cloud have authorized me to offer our manpower and Jutsu's to this alliance. Also shelter for any alliance members as are mountain fortress is nearly impossible to get through. We also offer the shared power of our newest ally the Star Village. We will be allowed to study their meteor and its great power in exchange for making them one of the great villages once Kohanu falls. Lastly we offer prove of intent to join this alliance by destroying one of the leafs allies. We will turn the Fern village into a wasteland depriving Kohanu of an ally." He finished with broad smile.

The table tensed at such a declaration.

"But would not such an attack tip our hand. I thought the idea was to hit Leaf and its allies in one fatal swoop before they had a chance to retaliate." Etsu countered.

"Give Cloud some credit Etsu-san, we will not claim responsibility. There is a rogue missing nin group who services we use from time to time who have agreed to take the blame. They are happy to do so as it only improves their reputation and brings them more clients."

"The Leaf's retaliation could end them before they get anymore jobs." Saya said.

The Lighting Count simply shrugged.

"They will be killed. We shall do so as a sign of goof faith to the Leaf Village. It will also make sure this group doesn't sell us out." Manakuzu explained.

"You are as shrewd as your reputation says Lighting Count. Of course you will have to ensure that not one person from the Fern Village or the Missing Nin group is left alive. If any should live and report the truth yours plans would be worthless." Saya said.

"As you said earlier regarding your Tsuchikage, we will handle it." Manazuku responded.

There was silence as all that was said was taken in.

"It seems that all the cards have been laid down on the table. I for one am happy on what I have heard today. I believe in talking to the others they will agree as well. What say the rest of you?" Saya asked.

"I too am gratified on what I have heard. It is more than expected. If we truly are able to pool these resources together we will become an unstoppable force. I will inform the council of what was said here and am sure they will agree with my recommendation to proceed with this alliance." Etsu.

The rest of the eyes fell on the group from Cloud. The twins had no expression on their beautiful faces but Manakuzu's smile had gotten even wider.

"I think that all that needed to be said has been said ladies and gentlemen. I will relay all that has been said to the Raikage and I am positive he will agree. Soon the Leaf Village will be a memory and we three will rule the Shinobi Nation. Exact time table will be dicussed in the future after all of us have agreement from out countries. I believe a month will be the sufficient time to get answers from our people and start setting dates for certain steps. I also think Cloud should hold the next meeting on our terriroty, our there any objections?"

No one said anything.

"Good, then it is time I take my leave. This is truly the beginning of a great friendship." He said standing from the table. The twins did as well and followed Manazuku out of the room.

"We too shall take our leave, see you in a month." Etsu said following the same route and leaving the room with his entourage.

Once the door was closed the Anbu guards circled the table.

"The meeting seem to go well Saya-san, but can we truly trust them." An Anbu with a dog mask asked.

"We can up until the point of the destruction of the Leaf and its allies. After that it will be every village for itself. All three of us know this and will make preparations for it. But until that time we will work together and crush our enemies. No one will be able to stop us." Saya said with a cruel smile.

Above them Naruto and Sasuke moved their heads away from the vents with wide eyes. What they just heard was the formation of a deadly alliance with vast resources. They weren't sure what the Sacred water was or the Meteor from the Star Village but it had to be bad news. Not to mention the rallying point was the destruction of Kohanu, their home village. They didn't know when, but it would be soon.

Sasuke lay his head back and looked at the top of the shaft. He could have never imagined this was would have happen. He knew his Village was powerful and had made many enemies with their victories. But for so many to come together to destroyed them was unthinkable. Yes afterwards the alliance would fall apart as they all were greedy but it wouldn't matter then. His home would be destroyed. He had already lost one home, he didn't want to lose the entire village. They had to get a message to Kohanu. But it would have to be done safely. There was also a chance Kohanu wouldn't even belief it without proof. Sasuke didn't want to but to save their village they might have to return and make their case face to face.

Naruto closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose. He knew he wasn't the smartest guy around but he understood basically what he had just heard. A bunch of villages were banding together to destroy Kohanu. Just because they had lost some wars in the past. They could claim wounded pride all they wanted but it was simple revenge. That was never a good reason to fight. He had to warn Leaf, but damnit he swore to get stronger before he returned. But if he didn't now there might not be a village to return to. Naruto was confused and didn't know what to do.

Naruto and Sasuke eventually shook themselves from their thoughts and looked at each other. In each others eyes they saw the turmoil the other was going through. Knowing it wasn't safe to talk with the others below they turned around and went back the way they came.

Their was no fuss this time as Naruto rode Sasuke's shoulder as they went back up the shaft. Naruto cussed himself for being so weak not to learn this simple skill. He swore he would train ten times as hard from now on. He would listen to everything Sasuke and Sakura told him no matter how boring it sounded. It may seem too late now but he would keep his promise.

As the boys were making their way through the vents Jiraya was waiting outside the Academy becoming very worried. His invisibility Jutsu was strong and he kept to the shadows so he was able to avoid the patrols. Still he did not wish to be here any longer than possible. The people of Iwa had long memories and did not forget or forgive. If seen they were instantly recognize him and attack. But he had to take the chance to make sure the kids were alright. Even if they were not the Trinity they were still part of Kohanu and he did not want them to get hurt.

He had visited the library earlier and seen the girl go in and out around fifteen minutes. He was rather impressed with her intelligence and stealth. Hopefully some would rub off on his under achieving grandson. Knowing his father he knew the boy had talent, he just had to push himself.

Once he was sure Sakura was safely away he checked on the Academy. Things seems to be running smoothly outside so there was there was little chance they had been caught. Still twenty minutes had passed since that time and he had seen heavenly cloak figures enter since then. He couldn't see their bodies and their charka had been minimal. But he swore that they were repressing their charka, how much he didn't know but he was sure it was a fair amount. He hoped the boys finished soon because something strange was going on inside the school. He was curious what that might be but could not afford the chance. He was a Sannin, but he did not overestimate his own skills.

Still even more time had passed and he began to get worried. He didn't know their exact time schedule but he knew they should have been out by now. Something must have gone wrong. He knew he couldn't go in there unnoticed but he had no choice. He would transform his appearance and hope for the best. Just as he was about to make the approaite hand seals the doors open and the cloaked figures he had seen earlier came out. He still couldn't tell what they looked like but he thought he caught a glimpse of blue hair from the person in front. But that was it as the group turned and disappeared around a corner. Another minute another cloaked group came out and disappeared as well. Something had happen inside their and Jiraya wanted to know. But he couldn't follow the cloak figures without figuring out if something happen to the kids.

Suddenly explosions came from inside the building and there were yelling voices. The patrol turned their attention to the building and quickly rushed toward it. Jiraya cursed knowing something had gone wrong and quickly transformed into one of the Iwa patrol guards he had seen around the library. It wouldn't hold up to a close inspection but he planned to be quick. With that he rushed off with the rest hoping to avoid a disaster.

TBC

Little cliffhanger. Should have next chapter done by end of week.


End file.
